


I'm Your Music | INDEFINITE HIATUS

by five_x_vanya (markling_jin)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Canonical Character, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/five_x_vanya
Summary: ❝I'm your music...I'm your song...Play me time and time again and make me strong...❞In which we finally are lucky enough to catch some glimpses into the loving yet interesting relationship that is Five and Vanya Hargreeves.





	1. A Song About Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝His pride is like an ocean  
> Encircled by a reef  
> His pride's an hypnotic potion  
> His memory is a leaf❞
> 
> — "Come to Mama" by Pete Townshed

His foot shook. His nostrils flared. He could even feel his brow twitch just a bit. His hardened gaze remained on the painfully obvious couple of the house. Luther and Allison. His jaw clenched as his hands curled into a fist. The knuckles became white from the tightness.

Normally, Five would ignore such cocky words and phrases, especially if it came from either Luther or Diego. They were all muscles and no brains. Which, if he seriously thought about it, was ironic since they were number one and number two of their crime fighting group.

But, right now? No. He couldn’t let Luther’s actions fade away without any form of consequences. He needed to finally put his idiotic brother in his place. Question was…how? How could he, the self-appointed genius of the house, finally put Luther’s ego in check.

Then, as if the Gods graciously granted him a sign, he noticed a familiar set of hair breeze on by the foyer. A faint smile graced his lips as he slowly felt his rage, towards Luther, become replace with this sense of euphoria. He felt the familiar calm that a certain someone would always give him. With just one smile by her, Five would no longer feel irritated—well a lesser amount of it anyway. His heart knew that he could never feel any negative emotions either towards or around her. It was like one of his calculus equations that he worked through constantly. A negative limit did not exist. A negative emotion towards his favorite violinist did not exist.

A fool prove equation that Five had grown to live by.

And so far…it had worked out for him…

Just like it should…

Giving the secret couple one final glare, Five stood up from his seat, ignoring the few curious gazes from his brothers, and ran out of the library. He stood in the middle of the hallway, wondering where his sister had gone. His brain mulled over every possible location that she could be at. He also even took into consideration the current time.

“Let’s see…it’s a few hours before dinner time…” His thought trailed on as he glanced at every single direction, “If I were Vanya, where would I be?”

A faint hum emitted from his lips as he focused all of his energy into his sense of hearing. He uttered a quick prayer, hoping that in just a few seconds he’d soon begin the beautiful sounds of the violin.

Then, as if he planned it from the beginning, he heard it. A few notes followed by a full progression.

There was his precious Vanya. His violin princess.

Not wasting another moment, he activated his spatial jumping, teleporting himself in the general vicinity of where he pinpointed the music. He quickly glanced in all directions, homing in on to the sound. His ears perked up while his smile grew wide. He had successfully chosen the correct route.

Five teleported once more, appearing right in front of the music room. He barely stopped himself from teleporting right in front of Vanya as she became lost to the music. He didn’t want to hurt his poor ears nor frighten her. He only wanted to cause joy within her heart and soul. Never harm them.

He honestly would never forgive himself if he were to inflict either accidental or intentional harm towards her. He shuddered at such a horrendous thought…

Quickly pushing them away, Five distracted his mind with the sight of Vanya. How fortunate she was that she always left the door slightly ajar. Through the small gap, his eyes focused on her gorgeous silhouette. How the sunrays, that peaked through the curtains, would hit her face just right. Then, Five would be able to get a better glimpse at her. He noted how peaceful her faced look as she journeyed further into the sheet music. How her brows drew together as she remained absolutely focused on reading the notes. Sometimes, if he had been lucky, then he’d see a faint smile appear on her face. A smile of complete and utter content. She looked relaxed. But most importantly, she looked happy.

Fortunately, he was indeed lucky. He became practically in awe, once again, from how happy and at peace she was. He’d been almost sorry that he had to disrupt her moment of tranquility, but he had an important request for her. He’d need her assistance if he were to get back at Luther and his never ending arrogance.

Five needed Vanya to propose a little contest. A contest in which he and Luther would have the chance to prove that one of them was the better boyfriend. Even though Five knew that it’d be him, but it didn’t hurt to validate his hypothesis. And he’d have the chance to rub it in Luther’s face and see Vanya proud of him.

So…it was a win-win for Five…

Slowly exhaling, Five hurriedly straightened out his uniform jacket. He had to look his best whenever he hung around Vanya. He swiftly brushed off any lint that were on his jacket before knocking on the music room, opening it even more as he did so.

Vanya’s ears perked up at the sound of someone opening the door. Her attention immediately snapped onto the door. Her eyes beamed with excitement. Five could’ve sworn he also saw a bit of adoration flash in her eyes as well, but he waved it off. He needed to remain focus on his mission.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets – a certain action that he knew made Vanya blush for some odd reason – Five made his way to his special musician, closing the gap with each step until she’s within arm’s reach. Once she was, Five wasted no time and pulled her into his warm and loving embrace. He inhaled in her sweet scent, though, the fruity aroma was because of her shampoo, but anyway.

The usually short-tempered, sarcastic teen pulled away from Vanya, still resting his hands on her shoulders. This interesting gleam invaded his eyes as did this unusual smirk.

Uh…oh…

Vanya knew that that was his “scheming” look. He was up to something, and she was almost certain that she’d be dragged into his conniving little plans as well. All she wanted to do was play her violin and perhaps master Antonio Vivaldi’s gorgeous piece, “The Four Seasons: Spring” as well. But, Five had other plans for her in mind.

She really needed to learn how to use her backbone when it came to him. At the same, it’s because of _him_ that she even had one in the first place.

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place…

Vanya raised a brow and asked,

“What’s on your devious mind planning now, Five?”

Five chuckled as he shook his head, “Always quick to accuse me of something. I’m hurt, Vanya…”

Now, it was her turn to chuckle. In the beginning, when he said that, she used to genuinely believe him. Her heart tightened, and the air in her lungs suddenly evaporated. While she disliked hurting her siblings feelings, it was Five that she especially despised. He had always been the support system that she desperately needed, so it pained her knowing that she had wounded his feelings. Then, shortly, Five would tell that it was a joke, especially after seeing tear up once or twice. Klaus was right. Vanya was too pure of heart. She cried over fucking ants whenever he or any other siblings accidentally stepped on them.

She definitely needed his protection. A princess and her knight-in-shining armor…

Playfully messing up her hair, Five found her annoyed expression amusing. But before she could ruffle his hair back, messing up his perfectly combed locks, Five guided her over to the coach and thus began discussing his plans to get back at Luther.

At first, Vanya was skeptical. A contest to see which one of them was the better boyfriend? That’s stupid. They might as well oust themselves to Reginald. She’d be sure to be shipped off to another boarding school if he were to find out about Five’s plan.

She pressed her lips together, trying to find the right combination of words to say next.

Luckily, Five beat her to it. Though, she wouldn’t say that his sentence was a good choice of words…

“Come on, Vanya. Wouldn’t it be fun to knock Luther back down a peg or two? _And_ you’d be also proving to Allison that you picked wisely while she got stuck with that Neanderthal.” He explained; his eyes basically begged her.

Vanya made a face, “Our definition of the word “fun” are totally different,” She gently placed a warm hand on top of his, “While, yes, I would love the opportunity to get back at Luther for all the terrible things he’s said to me, revenge is never the answer.”

“Well…not the exact answer…but one of the answers. Kind of like a multiple-choice test, Vanya.”

“I know what a multiple-choice test is, Five. I’m not that stupid.”

Five looked taken back. His eyes widened. His mouth slightly ajar. Had he offended her? Slowly, a look of utter and complete panic washed over him. A rare moment for him as he’s never one to panic. Klaus? Yes. But him? Never in a million years. Yet here he was panicking over the fact that he had unintentionally offended his beloved. Oh, God. And it didn’t help that the more he panicked over it, the more his heart tightened. One of the moments where he despised being a semi-emotional teen boy. Why couldn’t he be one of those hormonal teens he had seen a few times? Then, he quickly reminded himself that he’s only thirteen. A thirteen-year-old goy who had an insane infatuation on his “sister”, but what’s the difference?

Vanya, on the other hand, secretly enjoyed making Five incredibly flustered. She had to fight the smile that threatened to form on her precious face. She even bit her bottom lip for added measure as Five continued to look frozen in his place. For a second there, she had almost thought that her smarty pants discovered a new ability to his powers. He could initiate in spatial jumping, already had a rough understanding on the concept of time-travel, so him being able to freeze time would not surprise her.

If anything…she’d feel absolutely proud of him…

Taking a quick glance at the clock, Vanya deemed that Five freaked himself out long enough, she raised her hand and began to wave it sporadically; anything to obtain his attention.

Seconds later, Five snapped out his rather depressing train of thought, and raised his brow.

“Are you mad at me?”

Vanya smiled, “Why would I be mad at you?”

Five wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her body close. Again, he blamed his hormones. What little hormones he had fully developed.

He quickly pressed a sweet kiss on the side of her face before pulling back.

“Because, Vanya, I had insulted your intelligence.”

“No, you didn’t.” She stated, still innocently smiling at him. “I know you well enough to know when you actually insult someone.” She added, creating a sense of curiosity to flow within Five’s mind.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“You tend to use your more advanced vocabulary when you insult someone because you find it hilarious to see the person’s baffled expression. Then, you dumb down your sentences; thus, insulting the person’s intelligence even more. If that fails, then you resort to name-calling.” Vanya kindly explains with an amused gleam in her eyes. At that moment, she felt proud with herself. All her years of observing her siblings had pay off.

A long whistle emitted from Five’s lips as he slowly nodded. Damn. She had gotten him down quite well.

He faintly chuckled as he complimented Vanya’s observation skills.

“Well since you made me believe that you were mad at me, now you have to participate in this little contest!”

Vanya groaned, “Fine…but if dad finds out about this, I better not be the scapegoat…”

“Trust me, Vanya, I’d never use you as a scapegoat, but if our oh so wonderful siblings do, then they’ll have to answer to me.”

“Has ever one told you that you look scary when you smirk and have this conniving little gleam in your eyes?”

A few days later, both the resident couples agreed to meet in the foyer an hour after Reginald had left for his business trip. Both Five and Luther had gotten lucky when their loving “father” had announced that there could be more recruits for the Umbrella Academy, so he and Pogo had ventured off to see if these candidates were indeed worthy to be a part of the academy. The “siblings” had prayed that they would receive new candidates. That way maybe – just maybe – they’d each have a chance of normalcy. To be normal teens with normal problems.

Wishful thinking…

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Five absentmindedly played with Vanya’s hair. He loved how soft her locks felt against the tips of his fingers. Vanya watched Luther and Allison; her lip thinned as she did. Up until this point, Five had won a majority of the tasks. Honestly, she firmly believed that Five rigged this competition because he took advantage of Luther not being incredibly smart.

And Luther had the same conclusion…

Allowing his anger to consume him, he banged his fist against the wall. The loud bang caused all the siblings, minus Five, to become startled. Seeing Vanya flinched out of the corner of his eyes angered Five, however, he quickly silenced his rage as he had one more task before he could dub him the better protector. He’s mentally counting down until he could brag about it.

Ah…sweet victory…he could taste it…

Turning his head towards Vanya, Five then lifted one arm, reaching towards her face. He cupped one of her cheeks and softly caressed before directing his attention on to the fuming Luther.

“Alright, Luther, I’ll tell you what,” He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, “Seeing how I annihilated your sorry ass so far in this competition, I’ll let you pick the final task. How does that sound?” He suggested, smirking.

Luther narrowed his eyes onto his cocky sibling. Funny. It’s usually Diego that challenged him, so this was a nice change of scenery.

The self-appointed leader, as he had been dubbed, “number one”, by Reginald, thought about any possible tasks that he could challenge Five too. Then, as if someone listened to his pleas, a light bulb went off in Luther’s head.

While, Five did have the ability to jump through space, Luther noticed that it took some time for him to go from one spot to another. Yes. That should bruise Five’s ego and deflate it just a bit.

With a determined grin, Luther looked straight at Five and said,

“Let’s see who’s faster at deflecting.”

Five raised a brow, almost looking offended by Luther’s suggestion.

“Deflection? Seriously, Luther? That’s the best that you can think of?”

“Deflecting Diego’s knives.”

Both Allison and Vanya became wide-eyed. Fear slowly entered through their bodies. He’s kidding, right? Then, the two girls turned their heads towards Diego, who’s currently minding his own business and polishing his knives.

The girls’ mouths dropped; their jaws almost landed on the ground. They liked their respective men but not enough for the two girls to be Diego’s knife throwing dummy—especially Vanya. She knew that Five had gotten quick at jumping through space but not enough to stop a dagger that headed straight towards her.

A look of dread completely took over Vanya’s face as she directed her gaze towards Five, who looked absolutely livid.

Luther had managed to do the two things that angered Five to no end. Outsmart him and put Vanya in harm’s way.

But knowing him, Five would not back down. His pride wouldn’t allow him.

God help her…

“Five…?” Vanya called out; her voice soft as a mouse.

Too agitated to verbally answer, Five merely hummed in response. Vanya didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Luther did.

“We can just let them win this one. It’s fine with me.”

“Yeah, listen to our sister. She’s actually being useful to us for once.”

That did it.

Without a second thought, Five activated his spatial jump ability and reappeared right in front of Luther. No sign of fear visible on the boy’s face. Five would teleport somewhere else before Luther even had the chance to grab him.

“We are going through with this idiotic task of yours,” He stepped closer to Luther, “And when we win, you’ll apologize to Vanya and leave her the fuck alone. Understand?” He declared; venom dripped down every word.

Luther, on the other hand, scoffed. He’s not afraid of Five nor his empty threats.

“The courtyard. Now.”

Both Allison and Vanya sighed in defeat, while the sisters never saw eye-to-eye, they did have at least a mutual understanding. Even though Allison rarely showed it, she both envied and respected Vanya. It took a strong person to handle six egos, especially Five’s.

Now standing in the middle of the courtyard – as the sun lowered itself behind the skyline – the couples stood face-to-face. While, with Diego, stood off to the side. One of the joys of his ability. He could control the direction of his knives.

The two highly prideful teenage boys turned their bodies towards their respective woman. Both Luther and Five offered words of comfort and reassurance as they each vowed that no harm would come to them.

Five, gently rubbed Vanya’s bare arms, having taken off her jacket because of the summer breeze.

“You trust me, right?”

“With my life.”

Hearing her say that caused Five’s heart to flutter just a bit.

With the biggest smile, Five said, “Good.”

He kissed Vanya’s forehead sweetly before shouting at Luther that he was ready.

Luther nodded, interlacing his fingers with Allison’s, before walking them over to Five and Vanya.

“Okay, how do you want to do this?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Five scoffed, “You’re asking me? This stupid ass task was your idea.”

Luther growled, narrowing his eyes onto the annoying pain in the ass that called himself, “Five”.

“How about we flip a coin, and whoever get’s heads can go first?” Vanya suggested, acting as the peacemaker between the two – currently – hot-tempered brothers of hers. Allison, nodded her head, agreeing to Vanya’s idea. They shouldn’t entrust their lives to two teenage boys who currently thought with their emotions instead with a rational mind.

Both Five and Luther reluctantly went along with their idea. They just wanted to get this over with. Not only because it would end this competition, but the girls would no longer be in harm’s way.

 Luther called over Ben and then handed him a coin. Ben’s eyes flickered to Luther and Allison and then over to Five and Vanya. He shook his head, fully aware that this was a horrendous idea, and someone would get injured. He better grab their mother, “Grace”, since she always administered them first-aid.

With this feeling of anticipation surging throughout the boys’ veins. Five and Luther’s gaze remained on to each other’s. They swiftly prepared themselves just as Ben flipped the coin high in the air. Each boy quickly called out their chosen side and eagerly watched the coin slowly fall down.

In a matter of seconds, Ben caught it in his left hand and then flipped it over to his right hand, shielding the results from their eyes.

Little by little, Ben lifted up his hand, exposing the results. Each boy were on the edge of their seats; both of them uttered a quick prayer as they hoped the coin toss would be in their respective favor.

“So?” Vanya questioned, standing on the tips of her toes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the results. But alas…she couldn’t. She’s too short.

Luther’s look of anticipation faded away but swiftly replaced with a look of irritation. Of course fucking Five would also get first dibs on initiating in the task. Fuck. But, not wanting to think negatively, Luther thought that it would be better for him and Allison to observe how Five and Vanya do and then plan for their victory.

Gently grasping her hand, Luther guided Allison over to the fountain and away from the area of attack. They were far enough to be out of Diego’s view but still able to see how their resident knife thrower moves. Luther whispered to Allison, instructing that she should keep an eye on any repeating actions. That’d be how they’d win.

Meanwhile, with Five and Vanya, the poor violinist tried everything and anything to calm her beating heart. She could practically hear it. That’s how loud it pounded against her chest. It also didn’t help that her breathing slowly became sporadic. She knew her fear kicked in as her entire body trembled from watching Diego take his place.

A faint groan escaped her lips as Vanya looked to Five, who positioned himself a little off to the side. But not too far that it’d take him a few spatial jumps to appear right in front or near Vanya.

Her life’s on the line. There’s no way in Hell that he’d make the tiniest mistake.

“Are you guys ready?!” yelled Diego, taking out one knife. For the tasked, he had purposely dulled them as he did not want to be the reason why his sister’s were dead. While, yes, he could be heartless towards Vanya, he still cared for her enough to not want to accidentally kill her. But, he’d never verbally say it.

Five looked to Vanya, waiting to get the okay from her.

Taking one final deep breath, Vanya nodded her head. This look of dread visible in her face yet her eyes burned with absolute trust in Five. She just had to.

A confident smile graced his face as Five then shouted Diego to begin.

Not wasting a moment, Diego threw the first knife at Vanya. Out of instinct, Vanya instantly shut her eyes. Her lips tightened as her mind became flooded with nervous thoughts. Her entire body tensed as the poor girl waited for the dull knife to impale her arm or something.

Luckily, it never came…

“I told you that I’d protect you!” She heard Five shout. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open; her body relaxed. But that became short-lived as Vanya saw not one…not two…not three…but four knives heading straight towards her.

Fortunately for her, Five saw them too.

With a determined smirk, he teleported after dagger, barely grabbing the last one before it had hit Vanya in the shoulder.

“Low blow Diego…” He angrily thought as he noticed that the dagger would’ve hit the shoulder that Vanya rested her violin on. He then took mental note to punch Diego in his dominant arm as tiny act of revenge.

“Are we done?” Vanya asked, letting out a small whine.

Luther, having heard Vanya’s question, piped in,

“Yeah! Are you guys done!? Allison and I would like to show you guys how it’s done!”

Allison, fed up with Luther’s ego, smacked him in the arm, causing the poor boy to yelp.

“What was that for?” He angrily asked, rubbing his arm.

Allison gave him look, “For being a jerk. I’m tired and rather not put myself in harm’s way when I can easily rumor _all_ of you guys, especially you Luther.” She answered, threatening her secret boyfriend near the end. Honestly, she should’ve used her ability earlier. This whole competition wouldn’t even be a thing if she told both Luther and Five,

_“I heard a rumor that you guys have forgotten all about your little competition…”_

Seriously…

Why didn’t she…?

Pursing his lips, Luther knew that Allison’s power was quite deadly. She had rumored a gunman to shoot his friend in the foot a few weeks ago. His body tensed at the thought of being the receiving end of Allison’s ability.

Not wanting to find out what it’d feel like, Luther begrudgingly allowed Five and Vanya as he and Allison forfeited.

Allison smiled; admiration glowed in her eyes. She’s proud of Luther. Maybe there’s hope for him yet.

She then intertwined their hands and headed back inside, inciting him with the possibility of going to their special place for a few sodas. Luther smiled warmly at her as he agreed with her plan.

Shortly, after Allison and Luther disappeared back inside the manor, Ben, Klaus, and Diego trailed behind them, leaving Vanya and Five out in the courtyard alone.

Five, stuffing his hands into his pockets, walked up to Vanya and stood next to her. The two heard the sounds of nature, especially during the summertime. They heard cars passing by, some crickets, and the soft summer breeze. The moon, currently in its crescent form, shone brightly in the night sky as the million of starts took turns twinkling.

Honestly, this was the perfect summer night.

Drinking in the peaceful atmosphere, Vanya found herself closing her eyes as the wind lightly fanned her face. A faint moan escaped her lips as she inhaled the strong natural aroma that Mother Nature offered her.

While, with Five, he found himself staring at Vanya, silently falling in love with how at peace she was. If he could, he’d teleport them to a cabin in the woods where she could enjoy nature and play her violin without interruptions.

Maybe when they were older, he’d do that for their first official date. Just the two of them. Alone.

Boy…he loved the sound of that…

“So…are you proud of me…?” Five playfully asked, displaying his boyish charm.

Vanya, opening her eyes, gave him a look that showed quite the opposite. Though – deep down – she’s glad that he had won. Not because it proved that he’s the better protector but because she didn’t want to hear his angry rants if he lost. He had the habit of cursing after every other sentence. That’s one tiny pet-peeve of hers, but she chose to ignore it since it helped him release his pent-up frustrations.

She should invest in making a swear jar for him someday…

Letting out a sigh, the corners of her mouth turned upwards as Vanya playfully shook her head.

“I wouldn’t really say that I’m proud…but I _am_ happy that you kept me out of harm’s way.” She replied, giving him a thumb’s up.

Five chuckled as he wrapped a warm arm around Vanya’s shoulders.

“I told you, Vanya Hargreeves, I will _always_ protect you, making sure that nothing and no one hurts you.”

“Even if you’re one of the reasons why I’m in that little predicament in the first place?”

Five playfully shook his head before kissing Vanya’s temple sweetly.

“ _Especially,_ if I’m the reason why you’re in harm’s way.”

“Just making sure, Five… just making sure…”

* * *

  **A/N:** So...I know I said in the comments that I'll released this over the weekend, but I just couldn't wait! What do you guys think, especially of the first chapter? Each chapter would be either a request that you guys commented or an idea that's floating in my mind and then the chapter would hint at the theme of the it! And yes, as you see in the tags, you are welcome to request for SMUT or implied-SMUT since I, personally, see Five & Vanya as characters. I do not picture the actor & actress playing them when it comes to writing the more mature/explicit content. They are just face-claims if that makes sense? In **no** way am I personally sexualizing Aidan and T.J (the actress of young Vanya) whatsoever when I write the more intimate scenes. After all, they (Vanya & Five) are teens (13 but I will do like time-skips to when they are like 16, 17, and 18 when they do finally become intimate with each other) and can become easily aroused. 

**disclaimer:** Now, I'm fully aware of the discourse between whether the Hargreeves are considered to be engaging in incestuous relationships or not (I especially acknowledge the arguments coming from people who are indeed from adopted families). I also know that the fandom will always be divided because of it so please do not send any hate comments on this story. If it is not your cup of tea, then do not read it. Simple as that. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also feel free to request something if you'd like! I'm always up for writing cute moments with Five x Vanya!

\- Kim


	2. A Song About Protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝You can count on me like one two three  
> I'll be there  
> And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
> You'll be there...❞  
> — "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anonymous person/guest: "If I could request something, I'd like for Vanya to overhear some of the 'siblings' talking badly about Five and for her to get mad and chew them out. It would be kind of a reverse in their dynamic, but can you imagine how shocked everyone would be? Or how happy Five would be?"

_“From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry.”_ Vanya mumbled to herself as she became incredibly absorbed into the classic masterpiece, _Pride and Prejudice_. Her eyes scanned every single word, taking in each of them as they helped build this iconic scene in her mind.

A faint gasp escaped her precious lips as she hurriedly turned the page, desperate to know Mr. Darcy’s reaction. She continued on her little reading adventure as she walked around the manor while her siblings trained for the third time that day. Maybe Five was right…she’s indeed lucky in the aspect of having a little bit more freedom. It’s because of her not having abilities and deemed, “ordinary”, by her dear old dad that she’d been able to catch up on some reading. She didn’t have her music lessons until after dinner, so she had some spare time to pick up a book and read it from cover to cover.

Being exposed to the numerous of books in the library helped Vanya distract herself from her reality. It distracted her from the poor treatment she received from both her father and siblings, with the exception of Five of course. It helped her cope with just being ordinary while her siblings were special. Most importantly…it made her happy…

It made her realize that she did have an ideal type when it comes to a romantic partner. It helped her think of what would be an ideal first date for her. Did she wanted to be at a beach? Or perhaps at the local café in Paris, France?

There were so many routes she could take, and it’s all because of her books.

Slowly, her small smile grew wider. Vanya turned a page after page as she neared the end. She could feel some tears pool in the brim of her eyes as she came across the scene where Mr. Darcy’s aunt practically insults and threatens Elizabeth Bennet. She could feel her feelings boil as she read the line,

“ _You insolent little girl…_ ”

That line had hit home for Vanya Hargreeves. Being look down upon because of Elizabeth’s social status – well in Vanya’s case – her lack of ability, didn’t sit well with Vanya. But, at the same time, it’s refreshing to read about a character that she could relate to. Her and Elizabeth Bennet were the same…

Stopping in her tracks, Vanya poured all of her focus into the last few sentences before closing the book. Her fingers traced the book’s binding, loving how the material felt against her skin. She then hugged the book to her chest and looked up. Her gaze looked at every direction as her mind tried to decipher where she had wounded up at.

“Great…” She mumbled as she could already hear Five lecturing her on the dangers of reading and walking, especially if she had been reading outside the manor. Oh boy…he’d lose his shit if he found out Vanya ended up in the dangerous part of the city without him by her side.

Honestly…that boy was too protective for his own good…

Confusion dawned on her face as Vanya concluded that she ended up in a different part of the minor. An area that she was forbidden from stepping foot inside.

Uh-oh…

Vanya winced. Terror burned in her eyes as she could already feel her father’s harsh words. Her heart tightened at the mere thought of being forbidden from reading books because of this.

She had already lost Five to his constant training, missions, and figuring out how to time-travel. She’d be damned if she lost another source of happiness because of one tiny mistake.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Vanya did a few breathing exercises. Her panicking would not help her escape without her father knowing. If she were to leave undetected, she’d need a calm, level-minded head.

With the last exhale, this look of determination washed over her face. Vanya glanced around; her eyes noted a familiar pathway.

“Okay…guess that’s were I should start then…” She uttered as she headed over towards that direction.

Vanya walked by a few doors. Some were opened and some were left with a just crack. A crack big enough for Vanya to peek through if her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Unfortunately…it did…

As she walked by a room, she overheard some chatter. Her brain instantly registered the voices as it belonged to her siblings. Yet her mind didn’t register Five’s condescending or snarky tone of voice.

Odd. He should still be training until at least 5 o’clock in the afternoon. Interesting.

A quizzical expression graced her face as she took a steps back and softly walked up to the door. She hovered her ear close and listened to her siblings conversation.

They talked about how unfair their dad’s being. Vanya chuckled softly at that statement, especially when Diego complained about his arm on the verge of falling out of its socket. Of course, Luther made a snippy comment; thus, initiating a small civil war between them. However, it resolved quickly as Vanya heard Allison say something about Five. Why did Allison bring Five into the conversation? He’s not there, so why bother bringing him into a pointless argument?

“Come on guys…the more you two focus on spatting with each other, Five is already earning dad’s favor with his increase in spatial jumping.” Vanya heard Allison say. The violinist even detected a hint of distaste? No. Jealousy. Vanya noted hints of jealousy in Allison’s voice. Why would she be jealous of Five? Weren’t they all on the same team at the end of the day?

This was all too much for Vanya, however, just as she stood up straight, stretching out her aching muscles. She could’ve sworn that her neck started to stiff up as well. Great. Nothing more annoying than a stiffed up neck.

Just as she pivoted on her heels, she heard Luther pipe up. She swiftly hovered her ear over the door yet again, not wanting to miss any words. Though, she’d soon wished she had. Her blood boiled moments later…

“Please…” He scoffed, “The moment I lose dad’s favor to that time-traveling obsessed freak is when Klaus willingly shares his weed with us.” He quipped. His snarky remark caused everyone else to laugh as they agreed with Luther’s statement.

“Seriously! Why is he so fucking keen on time-traveling? Like, he’s such a damn overachiever!” Diego added, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Five is not an overachiever!” She desperately wanted to scream at them. Her jaw tightened. Her eyes burned with anger. This sense of protectiveness controlled her body the more her siblings talked shit about Five behind his back. That’s honestly not fair as he’s not there to snap back as he’d normally do. Just one sentence would silence their siblings for the rest of the week.

What a cowardly move…

And she no longer wanted to hear any more of their cruel words…

But she wouldn’t forget either…She definitely had to have some words with them.

It’s okay if they ridiculed her, but the moment they targeted Five, that was _not_ okay with her.

Composing herself, Vanya managed to successfully pull away from the door. She gripped the book tighter against her chest and swiftly dashed out of the forbidden area. All while she thought of what she should say to them. What would be a good combination of words and phrase should she go for to get them to at least listen?

She didn’t have powers.

She didn’t have any other talents except the violin.

She was already a target of theirs.

Okay…this would be a bit more difficult than she had originally thought…

At least one thing was for sure…

She was to _not_ go to Five for advice nor be anywhere near him when this little showdown goes down.

“You hear me, conscience! We cannot go to Five!” She declared firmly in her mind as she neared her bedroom. She quickly stepped inside and closed it behind her. Though, she had an inkling that it would alarm Five as she almost never shuts it before and after dinnertime. Five would usually do that if he _absolutely_ wanted alone time with her—which was most of the time.

Vanya carelessly tossed the book on her desk, hearing a loud thud as it landed on the wooden material.

She shuffled towards her bed and then flopped on it. Her eyes trailed up towards the ceiling. Her lips thinned as a weird groan escaped her lips. The poor girl thought about every possible word…sentence…speech…

And…nothing. Nada. Zilch. Her brain felt like mush as she pushed it into overdrive.

Little by little, Vanya began to feel defeated as there’s no possible way she could phrase her demands that wouldn’t result in her crying on Five’s shoulder and then trying to talk him out of murdering their siblings.

“Come on Vanya…Remember what Five told you…” She whispered as her eyes closed shut, allowing her mind to drift off to the day where she had found her inner voice. This endless surge of bravery that flowed throughout her veins. How she held her head nice and high from that day onward. Her smile, always genuine, brightened every single room she walked into.

 _“The key to being confident is simple. The only thing you have to do is return their strong gaze with one that is just as strong and maintain eye contact. If they try to intimidate you, then you do it back to them times ten. Never back down, Vanya. You’re an incredibly strong young lady. Believe in yourself.”_ Five’s words echoed throughout her mind. She could even feel his loving gaze on her face as he talked to her and gave her that much needed strength.

He didn’t know it yet but it was because of him that she’s able to simply ignore her siblings taunts. Well. When they’re heard from afar. Face-to-face? She needed some practice. But alas, she didn’t have time.

This needed to be said immediately or else she’d never find the courage again.

Sitting up from her bed, Vanya smoothed out her hair. Her eyes flickered towards her clock, reading the time. She had only an hour before dinnertime, so she made the executive decision to wait until after dinner before confronting them.

Now, her new problem would be how was she going to get around Five. Hanging out in the music room after dinner had become part of his nightly ritual. If he didn’t spend a few hours with Vanya before bed, then either A) he’d become restless, resulting in an extremely grumpy Five the next day or B) he’d sneak in her room once everyone was asleep and then cuddle up next to her and sleep in her bed. The second option was a giant risk of being caught, especially since they had slept in the same bed twice already. The first option was more appealing, but that meant Five instantly attacking back if Luther or Diego made a snarky ass comment towards him. Shit. Never mind. She’d rather have him well-rested and picking his battles than attacking everyone and anyone that looks at him wrongly.

Ah….

This made her brain throb against her skull…

Then, a knock echoed throughout the four walls of her bedroom.

“Vanya?” A voice called out as the person wondered why her door was closed.

Fuck.

Five.

Surprisingly, the last person she wanted to see right now.

Now, her head ached even more.

Couldn’t she catch a break?

The answer?

No. She couldn’t…

The knocks became frantic. It almost evolved into pounding. The unsure Vanya continued to stare at the door, hoping that Five would get the hint and maybe go somewhere else, but she knew better.

Instead, the confusion that painted her face dissolved. She faked a smile and casually leaned against her desk chair, hoping that he’d believe her little façade.

Oh, who was she kidding? She wouldn’t even believe the little stunt she pulled right now. If anything, it made her look awkward and warrant some questioning.

Hanging her head low, she shouted a quick, “come in”, and mentally counted down from ten.

The moment she reached five, how fitting to be quite frank, Five appeared right in the middle her room, unbothered to physically open the door and walk inside like a normal person.

That boy…

“Hiya, Five!” She greeted cheerfully, “Okay. Tone it down, Vanya.” She silently berated herself, maintaining her sweet smile. The same smile that made Five’s heart flutter.

Five raised his brow; his eyes scanning Vanya, noting how odd her posture looked. He specifically noted how abnormal her smile was. He observed his violin princess long enough to know the difference in her smiles.

He knew when she faked it, and he knew when it was genuine.

But the one he saw right now? Yeah. That’s different.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he casually walked up to Vanya; his eyes bored right into her.

Slowly, she started to feel the intense amount of pressure just from his gaze alone. However, she couldn’t crack now. She needed to come up with a believable excuse, so she could tackle this task alone.

She _needed_ to do this…

For Five…

It’s her turn to do the protecting. He’s _always_ the one sticking out his neck for her while she cried on his shoulder. Yeah. That’s gotta stop. She’s no longer this damsel in distress. She’s her own savior. Her own protector.

Specifically…

She was Five’s protector…

“So, are you going to tell me why your door was closed?” asked Five, having closed the gap between them. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, displaying a smile of content.

Vanya, however, was the complete opposite. Her eyes grew big. Her fake smile dropped. Her bottom lip practically disappeared as she puffed out her cheeks.

Great. She was terrible at lying. Emotionless acting she could do as it’s quite easy to empty out your emotions and put on a blank expression.

Coming up with a believable lie was different. Why? Well, it’s because she had to figure out a great alibi, then maybe rope in Ben and Klaus as those two tolerated her the most, so they’d be willing to help her out. Of course, she had to get Klaus more weed and for Ben, she had to either play her violin until he knocked out or share her sleeping pills since the pills her dad gave her messed up with her sleeping schedule. It was one giant mission just for one lie that would last only a few hours because Five wasn’t stupid.

He just _had_ to be a genius…

Vanya opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed her mouth again and gnawed on her bottom lip. She forced her brain to come up with something—anything!

Then, it finally did. However, Vanya would soon wish that she waited for the next plausible lie…

“I was discovering my body.” She lied, fighting the urge to make a face.

Five’s eyes instantly went big. Did he hear her right? She…was…discovering…her…body…?

Discovering…her…body…

Then, realization dawned on him. His face reddened as certain images entered his mind.

Oh…my…God…

Vanya had been masturbating…and he interrupted it?!

Five’s gaze trailed downward, landing on her skirt. His brows perked up. His mouth slightly opened. His tongue slowly swept over his bottom, wetting them. Damn….

He got his wish…he wanted to be like every other hormonal thirteen-year-old…

“Uh…so…um… how was it?” He shyly asked, avoiding her face suddenly.

Vanya tilted her head, “It was…good?” She replied in a questioning tone of voice. Then, her brain finally registered that this was her way out. That was the much needed lie she needed to get him to leave her alone just at least an hour after dinner.

Clearing her throat, she stood up straight. She plastered on the most innocent smile and said,

“Yeah. It was good, and I kind of would like to do it again after dinner, but if you want to hang out, I can always wait until everyone else is asleep.”

“NO! I mean…you don’t have to do that for me, Vanya. If you want alone time, you can always tell me. Just…um…come find me afterwards?”

“Okay, Five.”

“Good. Now, let’s go to dinner. I heard that mom made your favorite meal tonight.”

Now, sitting at the dinner table, Vanya subtly took glances at the clock. Her fingers shook from anticipation as she watched the seconds go by.

She could feel her heart practically pounding against her chest, desperate to be freed from it cage. Her breathing slowly became uneven as she saw her siblings slowly excuse themselves one by one, leaving only her and Five. Vanya watched their retreating bodies, keeping an eye on where they were going to linger around until it was time for bed.

Okay, Luther and the rest of the siblings were headed towards the family room.

It was go time.

Vanya quickly finished her remaining bites before swiftly excusing herself from the dinner table. Reginald, being ever so loving, easily dismissed her without looking up from his dinner plate.

The nervous girl mumbled a quick, “thank you”, before dashing towards the family room.

Five, put down his fork, as he watched Vanya dash off after their siblings. A look of utter confusion mixed with curiosity graced his face. He found it a tad odd that his beloved would _actually_ go out of her way to find Luther and his followers.

Something’s not right…

Not wanting to waste another minute, Five hurriedly ate the rest of his meal and then asked to be excused. Reginald gave him the okay, with little to no attitude from him. Unlike how he spoke to Vanya.

“Prick…” He annoyingly thought as he ran after Vanya before the assholes he called “siblings” made her cry again. He’s already annoyed that they apparently talked shit about him behind his back, so if they were to cause tears to spill from Vanya’s eyes, then, no more holding back.

He’ll literally take all of them at once if he had to.

For Vanya…

Nearing the family room, Five used his spatial jumping for the last few feet. As he neared the doors leading to it, he already could hear shouting.

Adrenaline flowed through his body. His heart raced against his chest as he closed the gap between him and the doors.

Just as his hands touched the doors, ready to pry open the doors, he heard Vanya shout,

“Seriously! You guys need to leave him alone!”

Five, shocked with her sudden outburst, pried open the doors enough for him to get a peek.

He crouched down just a bit and took a glimpse in the crack. This surge of pride entered his heart as he witnessed his precious Vanya standing in front of Luther. Her hands balled into a fist. Her head held up nice and high with no signs of fear etched on her face.

Then, he saw Luther lower his face down, wanting to be at her eye-level.

“Or what? What is a person, with no powers, going to do to us? We can easily hurt you.” He threatened; his eyes narrowed to the point of becoming slits.

Vanya scoffed, “Go ahead. I’d rather have you hurt me than hurt Five. He has done nothing to you guys to warrant such cruel words. Sure, he can be a tad snarky, but so is Diego and Allison,” Five heard her take a breath, pausing, “You guys all have huge egos but at the end of the day, I know you guys are there for each other. At least out in the field. Me? I have no one here. I just have my books and violin to keep me company while you guys solidify your bond. You guys can talk about all of your previous missions and even have maybe inside jokes, laughing and smiling with one another. While, with me, I don’t have that luxury. I don’t have anyone to have that special bond because, as you guys remind me on a daily basis, I have no powers. I’m just ordinary. So please. Do not ever talk bad about Five ever again. You guys cannot afford your bond to break.” Vanya finished, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

Luther and the others simply stared at her; a look of amazement glazed over their faces. Their mouths dropped a little as they each took in Vanya’s speech and had developed some respect for their sister.

It took guts to stand up to them and normally, she’d cower and just leave the room.

But now?

She was incredibly brave…

Good for her…

Vanya, taking a quick breather, excused herself from them. She gave a lopsided grin and then headed towards the exit.

She pried open the door and before she could take a step outside the room, she had been engulfed by a pair of arms and then swiftly pulled towards the person’s chest.

“You never cease amaze me. You know that, right?” said the voice.

Vanya chuckled, though, most of it was muffled as her face was still squished against the person’s chest.

“Well, it’s always good to be reminded, Five.” She teased after pulling away. She smiled sweetly at him; her eyes glowed with nothing but pure adoration.

Five blushed. A rare reaction from the normally scheming boy. He then leaned closer, pressing his lips against her cheek, loving how soft her skin felt against his mouth.

Now, it was Vanya’s turn to blush.

“So…you nosy person, how much did you hear of that?” She asked as her sweet smile faded into a knowing smirk.

Five returned the smirk, “Enough to remind me to never push you towards your breaking point,” He laced their hands together, “Though, I’d never torment you for the sake of it.” He stated as he guided them towards their bedrooms.

“Says the person who just the other day pinned me down because he wanted to see how red my face can get.”

“Hey now. I’m a man of science, Vanya. I had to see if my hypothesis was indeed correct.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Five.”

“Well…thinking of you helps me sleep so yeah..”

Vanya shook her head as the couple stopped right in front of Five’s room.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Cuddle with me while you tell me all about the book you read today?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

  **A/N:** Voila! I have finished my first requested Five & Vanya scene! I have two more lined up before I start working on my own personal ideas for this mini-series (there's not set connected plot between the stories lol because I think of this as more practice for me! That way I can finally work up to writing a full-fledged series with an actual plot and moments that build up to it. You know. All that fun stuff! Anyway, I hope you guys like this nice role-reversal! I just picture Vanya killing them with kindness and rational thought to be honest. Speaking of Vanya...what did you guys think of her lie? Most importantly, what did you guys think of Five's reaction to her excuse? I can honestly see Five looking incredibly flustered. I mean, what teenage boy wouldn't be flustered? Haha.  
  
**disclaimer:** Now, I'm fully aware of the discourse between whether the Hargreeves are considered to be engaging in incestuous relationships or not (I especially acknowledge the arguments coming from people who are indeed from adopted families). I also know that the fandom will always be divided because of it so please do not send any hate comments on this story. If it is not your cup of tea, then do not read it. Simple as that. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also feel free to request something if you'd like! I'm always up for writing cute moments with Five x Vanya!

\- Kim


	3. A Song About Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝I want a girl who will laugh for no one else  
> When I'm away she puts her makeup on the shelf  
> When I'm away she never leaves the house  
> I want a girl who laughs for no one else❞  
> — "No One Else" by Weezer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by theblythe: "In terms of ideas... hm.. I think I want to read about a jealous Five perhaps?"

_“Starting tomorrow, your sister, Vanya, shall be attending public school for a few months…”_

Ever since Five had heard that dreadful announcement, he could _not_ get it out of his mind. It repeated like a broken record. Over…and…over…and…over…

How could Reginald send his beloved Vanya away? He just threw her away like she was garbage. He didn’t even blink an eye when he said that her ordinary talents would be much more useful in a public school setting than at the manor.

Ha. Five called bullshit on that. Reginald just didn’t want her to be a bigger distraction than she already was. Ever since she had the guts to confront Luther and the rest of their siblings, Five had noticed that they’d been treating Vanya with less hostility. They’d greet her whenever she was at least five feet away from them. They’d honestly go out of their to actually ask her how her day was while they were stuck in training sessions for most of the day.

The Hargreeves were happy, and that did _not_ sit well with their dad.

So…

He had to eliminate the distraction…

Five sighed for the twentieth time, in the span of ten minutes, as he watched Vanya organize her school clothes from the edge of her bed. Clothes that she had bought with the assistance of Grace and of course, with the approval of Allison as she was the resident fashionista of the siblings.

The young violinist picked up shirt after shirt. Blouse after blouse. She examined each article of clothing; her mind brainstormed some possible outfit combinations.

Her lips pursed as she picked up a nice dress. The top portion was a solid color, black, while the skirt portion was black with rose detailed. Accompanied it was this nice mahogany cardigan. Oh, Vanya already had a hairstyle in mind for this outfit.

With a warm smile, Vanya turned towards Five and held up the dress, wanting his opinion.

“What do you think, Five?” She then held it up to her body, “Do you think I’ll look good in this?” She asked, smiling.

Five raised a brow. His eyes scanned the outfit, noting the details of it. Black and red? Interesting.

“The word, “good”, doesn’t even come close to how I would describe you in that dress.” He then stood up from her bed and walked up to her, “I think you’d look quite beautiful in it.” He complimented; his fingers touching the fabric of the dress. “And seeing how you’d look stunning in it, I don’t want other boys having the privilege. No scratch that. I don’t want them to have the honor of seeing you wearing that.” He added as he gently grabbed it from Vanya and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. This lopsided grin appeared as he did so. She could never resist his boyish charm. That was how he got away with most of the silly stunts he pulled on her. One smirk and she forgotten all about her agitation towards him. Unfortunately, it worked both ways. One smile from her and he was practically putty in her hands. Well. At least their relationship was even.

Vanya gawked as her eyes flickered from her discarded dress to Five. She continued to do so until she snapped herself back to reality.

“Why did you do that?” She pouted as she brushed by him and kneeled in front it. Her hands grabbed the hanger before she stood up.

Five shrugged, “Because I’m an easily jealous teenage boy.”

Vanya gave him a look, “You jealous? That’s funny.”

Five cocked up his brow. Curiosity washed over his entire body. What did she mean by that? Was he incapable of feeling genuine envy towards others? Especially, if that someone got close to his violin princess? Yeah. No. It would never happen. It _could_ never happen.

He stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his shorts as he closed the gap between their bodies. He then pulled out one of his hands and gently clamped it over hers, preventing her from going through her school clothes even further. She just needed to stop. The idea of her having the time of her life _without_ him made his chest tighten. His heart almost stopped when his mind oh so graciously bestowed the idea of her having a boyfriend. The mere thought of someone else making her smile and laugh irked him. Only _he_ was allowed to be the reason for her happiness. For the light in her eyes as she passionately talked about anything and everything. Her sweet, melodious laughs that erupted whenever he announced his plans for murdering their siblings. Then, she would call him out on his bluff as she knew him better than anyone else. He knew _her_ better than anyone else. No one could even come close to their special relationship, but he didn’t want to see some stranger even attempt to replace that.

He just couldn’t…

“Do you really have to  go to that unknown school? I mean, I believe Luther and the rest of our siblings owe you a huge favor so maybe we could all talk to dear old dad and change his mind.” He tried to reason with Vanya as his voice was on the verge of breaking.

Vanya sighed as she mustered a warm smile. Hearing his voice cracking near the end honestly broke her heart. While, she did look happy on the outside, on the inside, she was terrified. She was about the new girl at this new school right smack in the middle of the academic year. Friends were formed. Cliques were established. Now, here came this new girl about to disrupt the school’s harmony, especially with her well-known last name of “Hargreeves”. The moment people hear that name, their eyes get all excited. Then, they’d instantly ask her questions about her siblings. Questions like, “what do they like to do when they are not protecting the city?” or “are any of the young fellas seeing anyone?”

Honestly, Vanya would tune them out once they start asking about her siblings relationship status. The adults would get defensive over the mere thought of them dating while the fellow adolescents would become either starry-eyed or envious that she had the “wonderful” opportunity of seeing Luther and the others on a daily basis. Then, they’d ask her what’s their ideal romantic partner. Most of the time, Vanya noticed that question was mainly directed at Five, and that pissed her off to no end. Five already had someone, and that was her.

But alas…

In the eyes of the public, adopted siblings relationships still equaled incest, and that’s strictly taboo…

Mustering a sad smile, Vanya cupped Five’s cheek and gently caressed it. Her gaze bore right into his as if she was afraid that she’d forget what the color of his eyes looked like as she’d meet all sorts of new people at her school.

Her eyes studied his facial features as she wanted to memorize them. How chiseled his jaw was for a thirteen-year-old boy. The emotions that burned within his harden gaze. Oh, she couldn’t forget his lips. How it felt pressed against her warm skin or whenever he smiled, the corners of turned upwards, revealing a cute little dimple.

Wow…

It didn’t hit her until now but…

She’d miss him while she attended school.

No more stealing glimpses whenever they brushed by each other in the hallway…

No more sitting next to each other during mealtimes…

Nothing…

The only time she’d see him would be after school.

Would he like to hear her stories about her day?

Would he be happy to know that she was able to make friends?

So many questions plagued her mind, and the scary part was that they were _mainly_ difficult questions that there were no right answers to.

She’d have to see for herself when the time comes.

Placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, resulting in Five blushing just a little, Vanya suggested that they spend some time together since tomorrow was her first day at her new school. She didn’t want to waste another second discussing about something that only saddened them. Well. In Five’s case, it simply annoyed him.

“What do you want to do, then?” He asked, interlacing their fingers together. Another reason why he despised the idea of her going to a public school—he’d never get to hold her hand as much as he’d like to anymore. The only time he’d be allowed to was when she was home and the two of them were either in his room or her room, lying next to each other on the bed but necessarily cuddling. They’d save the cuddling just an hour before they had to part ways for the evening.

Vanya tapped her chin as a faint hum left her lips. She pressed her lips together as she thought long and hard on how they should spend the rest of the afternoon together.

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to show you this violin piece that I’ve been practicing for almost three weeks now! I think I got it down to the point that I’m not misplaying a note or even playing the wrong one!” She announced, suggesting her idea with much enthusiasm.

Five smiled, loving how animated she got whenever she talked about music, specifically, the violin.

He dug out his other hand and then gestured towards her door.

“Well…lead the way, my violin princess.”

Vanya practically beamed as she dashed off towards the alcove with Five just trailing behind her.

Oh…he was going miss doing that. Chasing after Vanya as she ran off towards their designated place. He always felt refreshed whenever he had the chance to see an energetic Vanya. The boy – with the powers to manipulate time – had noticed that Vanya had been only taking her medicine every two weeks instead of her usual daily dose. Truthfully, he was glad that their dear old dad had lessened the dosage. It had pained him to see her be this emotionless robot during the mornings. It would only be in the late afternoon where he saw _his_ Vanya. The one that would smile from ear-to-ear whenever she listened to Five talk about his miscalculations, fighting the urge to laugh at how easily riled up he got. The one that would have her nose buried deep within the pages of a book, oblivious to her surroundings. He still remembered the day that a few gunmen stupidly invaded their home and while he and the rest of the members of the Umbrella Academy were fighting, Vanya remained inside her room reading _Romeo & Juliet. _She was lucky that he teleported inside her room and basically threatened her to stay inside her room until he personally came to get her.

Just like how he thought in the beginning…

She’d be the death of him, but it’d be worth it…

Taking a seat on the chair, Five crossed one leg over the other as his stare remained on Vanya. He watched her bend over her violin case and open it up. He observed how carefully she handled her precious instrument. How she held the beautifully stringed instrument as if it was made out of glass.

He could tell that she absolutely loved being a violinist. She practically radiated whenever she lost herself to the music.

He was definitely going to miss spending their afternoons like this.

But thinking optimistically, at least he had the evenings with her. Then, he would take advantage of those moments.

Cuddling and simply relaxing. Just the two of them. No one else. Like it should be.

“Okay, hi. Um. I will be playing Johann Sebastian Bach’s Violin Concerto in E Major.” Vanya announced, pretending that she’s holding a solo concert with Five in attendance.

Five found her shy demeanor adorable, especially how her head would tilt down slightly just so she could avoid his gaze. If he concentrated hard enough, he could even catch a glimpse of her redden cheeks through her hair, that acted like a curtain around her face.

A warm smile graced his face as Five clapped for his violin princess and stopped as soon as he heard the first few notes followed by a smooth progression.

“I hope you have a wonderful first day tomorrow, Vanya. And while it pains me to think this…I do hope you make friends…” He sadly thought as he absorbed himself into the wonderful music.

And just like that…the two of them spent the rest of their day in each other’s company. No longer did they think what would happen tomorrow because right now, they wanted to live in the moment. There was no need for them to sweat over dramatic scenarios.

They would simply tackle one thing at a time as soon as it would happen…

The next day, Vanya woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Then, a few knocks on the door entered her ears. A faint, tired groan escaped her lips as Vanya glanced at her clock. Through squinted eyes, the tired, official middle school student read the time.

“6:30 A.M.”

It wasn’t even 7 o’clock in the morning yet, so why was she awake so early?

Then, realization dawned on her. Today was her first day of the eighth-grade! Oh…my…God…!

She pulled away her covers, unbothered by the cold draft that brushed through her pajamas and rushed to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door and undressed before hopping into the steamy shower. She washed her hair and body, rinsing well, before getting out. If this was any other day, Vanya would take her sweet time but since her school begins at 8 o’clock in the morning, she had to quicken her morning routine. She even skipped through the tasks that would take long, like blow drying her luscious locks. Eh. Air drying hair wouldn’t hurt her.

With her bathrobe secured around her body, she hurried back to her room, unaware that her siblings’ doors were all open as they too prepared for their day. She rushed by Five’s room, shouting a quick “hi” and “bye” as she did.

Five peeked his head out and saw Vanya’s retreating body before her bedroom door closed behind her. He opened his mouth but soon closed it. For once in his life, Five was speechless.

“So, do you think Vanya would be okay at her new school?” The intelligent boy heard Allison say.

He glanced to the side and saw both Allison and Diego lingering outside his room. Diego leaned against the wall adjacent to his door, and Allison simply stood there, eyeing Vanya’s room.

Five let out a long sigh, “I hope so…”

“What if they are mean to her?” Diego questioned, pursing his lips.

“I honestly doubt someone would have the guts to be bully our sister. She carries the Hargreeves last name and if that person was smart, he or she would know what we are capable of.” Allison snorted as if the mere thought of someone bullying their sister was impossible.

Five scoffed, displaying his signature scheming smirk.

“Well, if they did suddenly have a lapse in their memory, then I’ll be there to make sure that they remember who Vanya is permanently.”

Both Diego and Allison looked at him, raising brows. Honestly, it was scary how protective Five was over Vanya. They were pretty sure that he’d commit murder if it meant Vanya’s safety.

Soon, a chilling sensation ran down their spines. That was a terrifying thought.

Just as Allison opened her mouth to say something, the trio heard a door open. Their attentions immediately snapped towards that direction and saw a casually dressed Vanya walking out of the room. Her hair brushed down. Her hands tightly held the straps of her backpack. She wore a warm smile as she skipped towards her siblings.

“Good morning, guys!” She greeted cheerfully.

Allison gave her a once-over, admiring her outfit of choice. Vanya opted for a pastel-green blouse, denim blue jeans, and black sneakers. It was simple yet fashionable. Two words that described Vanya perfectly.

“I see that you took my fashion advice,” Allison chucked, “Looking good, sis.” She stated, admiring her outfit yet again.

Vanya’s cheek turned pink as she bowed her head, “Thanks, Allison.” Then, she lifted up her head and stared at Five, smiling warmly at him, hoping that she’d receive a compliment from him.

After all, his opinion mattered to her.

Allison, noticing the rather interesting tension between Vanya and Five, decided to help her sister out. She pursed her lips and casually raised her elbow and…

“OW!” Five yelped, rubbing his now injured side, “Why did you hit me in the ribcage?” He asked angrily, demanding an explanation.

Allison’s mouth curved into a smile while a mischievous gleam entered her eyes.

“No reason. I just thought that Vanya would like a second opinion on her look,” She paused, gesturing up and down towards Vanya’s outfit, “So, how does she look, Five?”

Five’s eyebrows rose. His mouth remained thin-lined. He tried his hardest to look indifferent. If he did, then she would go and change. He didn’t want other fellas to eye her and instantly fall in love, like any other teenager would do. She was his, and that was that. End of story.

“You look fine.” He shrugged, adverting his gaze. Though, deep down, he wanted to tell her that civilian clothing suited her better than their uniform. He especially loved how both the shirt and jeans hugged her body nicely. He could only imagine how she would look once her body develops even more.

And cue the hormones…

Vanya’s shoulders deflated a little. Her eyes were glued to the floor as her heart ached just a little. That wasn’t the response she was looking for. Did she look horrendous? Was her outfit so ugly that made Five want to vomit? She had personally picked out this outfit because she remembered Five mentioning that one of his favorite colors was green.

Well…there went her attempt at impressing him…

“Oh…well…I guess I should get going then. You know…um…first day and all that fun stuff…” Vanya said; her voice sounded defeated. She then dragged her feet towards the stairs that led to the front door area.

Diego, Allison, and Five all watched her retreating body until it was no longer in their line of sight.

The moment it was no longer visible, Five dropped his little façade and cursed. He rubbed his hand over his face, masking the agitation and guilt that riddled it.

Allison smirked, “Nice going, Romeo.”

“Shut up.” Five snarled, narrowing his eyes that burned with anger.

Allison then held up her hands in defeat, “Hey now. It’s not my fault that your little plan backfired,” She turned her head towards Diego, “Right?”

Diego nodded, “Yeah. Why didn’t you tell her the truth? Now, she’s more than likely going to be depress for the rest of the day and everyone will cast her aside. Are you happy, Five? You have turned our sister into a social outcast.” He declared before he and Allison and disappeared up the stairs as they heard the breakfast alarm go off.

Five glared at their retreating bodies. A faint growl emitted from his lips. But they were right. His plan did indeed backfire. He wanted Vanya to change her clothes and then before she did that, he would grasp her wrist and pull her into a hug. While hugging, he would whisper in ear to have a great day at school and that he would miss her terribly. He would add that he would be thinking of her while he was training. Then, before breaking the embrace, he would ask her to meet in their secret spot and then she could tell him all about her first day.

Now? He was alone standing in an empty hallway with his heart filled with guilt and sadness.

Great…

He just hoped that he would be able to make it up to her once she got home…

“You look great, Vanya…” He thought with a sad smile as he joined his siblings, minus Vanya, in the dining room; thus, beginning his long first day without his violin princess lingering around.

Hours later, Five kneeled on a couch as he stared out the window, waiting for Vanya. Ever so often, he would glance at the nearby clock, wondering why she wasn’t here yet.

Little by little, as the seconds continued to pass him by, Five grew anxious. His leg shook from the anticipation as he watched every single bystander that walked by the window.

But still no Vanya…

“And here folks we have the statue that I call, “Lovesick Fool”.” Five heard someone quip.

Five rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Allison.”

Allison simply laughed in response, “Oh, come on, Five. You know that was funny.” She teased as she and the rest of the Hargreeves siblings stood behind him. All of them looked out the window as well. While they would never admit it, but they too were curious as to what was it like to be at a public school.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ben spotted Vanya first. He even pointed out that she was walking alongside a boy.

The second Five heard that, jealousy consumed his body and mind. No. No. NO! His worst fears could _not_ be coming true, and on the first fucking day.

Yeah. No. He needed to do something.

He slowly balled his hands into a fist. His jaw clenched as anger continuously burned in his stare.

“Allison…” He growled, “I need a favor from you…”

Allison scoffed yet had a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

“Say no more, Five. I got you.” She said as she skipped towards the front door, leaving the Hargreeves men to watch from the window. They saw Allison hop down the skips and make her way to Vanya and this intruder.

Five hardened his gaze on the boy, that stood a little too close to his Vanya.

“Hey, Allison! This is Trevor! He helped me find my homeroom today and is also in orchestra.” They heard Vanya practically beam. Her face lit up like the fireworks during the Fourth of July. “He even told me that they still have a few violinists openings, so I think I want to join.” She announced, smiling brightly.

Five’s eyes widened. It was bad enough that he already lost his mornings with her because of the damn school, but afternoons as well? Fuck that noise.

“Come on Allison…do it now…” He angrily thought.

Outside, Allison felt someone burn a whole in the back of her head. Then, she concluded that it was Five.

Not wanting to be murdered in her sleep, Allison initiated her plan.

She nodded, smiling warmly at Vanya, as she took a step forward towards Trevor. She then cupped her mouth and said,

_“I heard a rumor…I heard a rumor that you left Vanya alone because she’s happily taken by someone else…”_

Seconds later, Trevor’s eyes glazed over then went back to normal. Without thinking, he quickly said goodbye to Vanya, terrified of the mere thought of an angry boyfriend coming after him.

The two Hargreeves ladies watched the poor, under the influence, teen boy dash in the opposite direction. Vanya became flabbergasted. She couldn’t understand as to why Allison would use her power on her now ex-friend candidate.

Then, it hit her…

Five…

Like clockwork, Five teleported by her side and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“Man. I can’t believe that idiot had the audacity to ditch you like, Vanya.” He pressed a sweet kiss on her temple, “I’m sorry that he did that to you.”

Vanya gave him a look that said, “You’re not sorry…”

Five chuckled and grinned widely as if he read her mind.

“You’re right, Vanya. I’m not sorry.”

“I know. You’re just jealous.” She teased, poking his side.

Five narrowed his eyes onto her, “I wasn’t jealous of him.”

Allison and Vanya snorted.

“Yeah. Right. If you weren’t jealous, then why did you have me rumor him?” Allison asked, flashing a knowing smile.

“Oh, shut up.” He demanded, causing Allison to laugh as she made her way back inside, leaving the two lovebirds alone. “I wasn’t jealous, Vanya.” He stated, denying her accusation.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Five.” She teased again, grinning brightly.

“Okay. Fine. I was fucking jealous!”

“There’s the Five I know and sometimes like.”

“What do you mean sometimes? It’s not my fault that I don’t like sharing you…” Five confessed, pulling Vanya closer so he could hug her.

Vanya couldn’t help but laugh at his sudden clinginess. She wasn’t going to lie. She did find this side of him kind of cute. It made him just like every other teenage boy in the universe. He wasn’t just this thirteen-year-old boy with the ability to manipulate time and space. He was human with genuine emotions.

And she was forever grateful that she was the only one he’d share that side with.

It made her feel special…

“Tell you what, Five. How about we go inside, I change my clothes, and then you and I can cuddle on your bed and I tell you all about my day at school.”

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

  **A/N:** Okay this one became really long too! You guys can tell I had fun writing a jealous!Five, huh? I just feel bad for Trevor lol He didn't really do anything wrong, and he was on the receiving end of Allison's abilities. Well...at least it isn't so bad... it's better than Diego or even Ben. So...Anyway, I hope you guys like this! (also I got rid of the disclaimer since it was just taking up space lol)

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also feel free to request something if you'd like! I'm always up for writing cute moments with Five x Vanya! I will probably stop once I reach 15 chapters because I got two requests that screamed for a series, so I'm excited to start brainstorming that! If you read the comments, you can what the series will be about! ;)

\- Kim


	4. A Song About Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Now I walked on ice and never fell  
> I spent my time in a plush hotel  
> I stood on many stages, held many mics  
> Take airplane flights, at huge heights❞  
> — "King of Rock" by RUN-DMC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anonymous person/guest: "What if teen!Vanya snuck in to watch them train but gets caught/accidentally reveals that she was watching them/him train. Maybe Five would try to impress her or teach her something."

The sound of a pencil tapping against the pages of a textbook echoed throughout the four walls of the small bedroom. Then, a spew of profanities and random words of frustrations followed. Her head throbbed against her skull as a young lady had come to close to throwing her math textbook at the wall. Actually…the window sounded much better. No scratch that. Watching it burn to a crisp appealed more to her.

“I wonder where’s Klaus…” She mumbled as she sat up from her stomach, having rested on it for almost three hours. She stretched her arms over her head and added a bit of resistance, feeling her back muscles wake up.

A long groan left her lips as she glared at her unsolved problem. Why did she have to learn linear functions? How was that going to apply to her daily life? It wasn’t like she envisioned herself to be this engineer in the future. No…she saw herself as a world renown violinist and for that, she definitely did _not_  linear functions and the Pythagorean Theorem for it.

Sighing for what it seemed like the hundredth time, Vanya buckled up and gathered enough energy to pour her attention into finishing her homework. She lightly smacked her cheeks, hoping that tiny twinges of pain would motivate her. Then, she grabbed her notebook, pencil, and textbook before shuffling her feet towards her desk.

Just as her hand touched the back of her chair, Vanya heard a few knocks. She shouted a quick, “come in”, granting the unknown person access to her room.

Slowly, the door swung open, revealing her sister, Allison, dawning her usual training outfit.

“Hey, Vanya. Dad wanted me to fetch you for today’s afternoon training session.” She said, explaining her purpose of being in Vanya’s room.

Vanya gently placed the pencil in the crack of her textbook as she redirected her attention over to her sister.

“Dad actually wants me?” Vanya cocked a brow up, “I find that hard to believe.” She said in a skeptical tone of voice.

Allison shook her head, “I know. It shocked the hell out of me when he asked that one of us come and fetch you.” She leaned against the door frame, “Naturally, Five volunteered first but dad instantly said no. Something about his spatial jumping had become sloppy and slower, so he couldn’t afford to take a few measly minutes off to come get you.” An amused gleam flashed in her eyes, “I bet you can imagine how much that irked Five.” She finished.

Vanya’s mouth thinned as her cheeks puffed out. Yeah. She could imagine how pissed off Five was. She knew him well enough that – right this second – he was proving their dad wrong but failing to realize that he was almost near his limit; thus, warranting more lectures from Reginald. Which, of course, annoyed Five even more and then the cycle would repeat.

Shaking her head, Vanya let out an airy chuckle, causing Allison to laugh as well as her eyes glanced around the resident violinist’s room. Then, her eyes homed in on a white garment bag that hung on Vanya’s closet door. Curiosity washed over her face as Allison could faintly see a light blue color desperate to break free.

“What’s that?” She questioned, pointing at it.

Vanya hummed in response, looking away from her homework and followed the direction of Allison’s finger. Then, her eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth curved up.

“Oh! That’s the dress that mom bought me for this Saturday’s dance that my school is holding.” She explained, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

The second that Vanya said the word, “dance”, Allison’s ears perked up. She always dreamed of what it would be like to go a school dance. She imagined herself surrendered by her friends and danced the night away with Luther as her date. Man…what a dream.

Allison faked a smile, silently envious of her sister, “Well, I hope you have fun.” She told Vanya with hints of sincerity in her voice.

Vanya returned Allison’s comment with a warm smile.

“Thanks! By the way, would you like to come with me?”

“M-me? You don’t want to take Five with you?”

“Five? At a school dance? I might as well tell my classmates to wear metal armor because Five would kill every single one of them.”

Allison chuckled at Vanya’s overly exaggerated but true statement. Five would go ballistic at her school function. That boy became easily jealous and wee bit possessive when it came to Vanya so watching other boys ogle her was not exactly his cup of tea. Plus…he just didn’t dance. Not because he couldn’t but because he didn’t see the point of it. If he wanted to hold Vanya close, he could simply just hug her and that was it. No movement involved whatsoever.

“But back to your question, do you really want me to come with you?” She asked, trying her hardest to contain the excitement that threatened to spill from her body.

Vanya firmly nodded, beaming with happiness. She then stood up from her desk and walked over to her closet. She grabbed the garment bag, that hung on the door handle, before opening the closet up and revealing another garment bag. Vanya heard a faint gasp, causing a bright smile to appear on her face.

She grabbed the second garment bag and laid it right next to the first one. She then unzipped both of them, revealing beautiful 1950’s styled swing dresses. One was light blue with white polka dots and was accompanied with a thin black belt. The second was this nice magenta color with black polka dots. The first dress belonged to Vanya while, of course, the second dress belonged to Allison.

“What do you think? I remember you saying that you look the best in shades of purple and red.” asked Vanya, glancing over her shoulder.

Allison, completely in awe, simply nodded her head. Words were not a thing for her right now. Her mouth remained opened as she continued to eye the beautiful dress.

Vanya giggled softly, feeling proud with her hidden surprise. She always did love making her siblings happy. While – yes – they did not deserve it. She remembered that it was always better to kill them with kindness. Never stoop down to their levels.

Just as she opened her mouth to snap Allison out of her dreamy like state, the two girls heard a voice.

“What’s with all the lollygagging ladies?” The familiar voice asked, causing Vanya’s heart to skip a beat and Allison to snap out of her daze.

“Hiya, Five! Allison and I were just about to head over to the training room!” Vanya beamed.

Five’s brow raised as his signature smirk slowly appeared on his face. He then glanced over his princess’ shoulder, noticing the two dresses on the bed.

“Why do you have those dresses?” He inquired.

“Because Grace bought it for Vanya and me for the dance at her school!” Allison happily exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

Five went poker-faced. He blinked a few times as his mind tried to reel itself around the fact that Vanya was going to a school dance. A…fucking…school…dance…

What mattered most to him was the fact that she was going with Allison and _not_ him. Not like he would honestly go, but she didn’t even ask him. Was he not her first choice?

He sighed deeply, “Oh? How come you didn’t ask me to go with you?” He asked, voicing his hurt feelings. His gaze softened a bit.

Vanya froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Was he honestly hurt over this?

Oh no…

She rushed over to him and flung her arms around his neck; her reddened cheeks pressed against his. She tightened her embrace, careful to not actually strangle him, and apologized. Tears began to pool in the brim of her eyes. She never liked hurting him, whether it be accidental or on purpose.

Five lifted up his arms and wrapped them around Vanya’s waist, returning the loving hug.

“It’s okay, Vanya. I’m not really worked up over this.” He reassured, pulling back just a bit, revealing a dimpled grin.

Vanya wasn’t quite convinced, “Are you sure? I mean I can ask one of my teachers and see if I can bring a second person!” She suggested.

Five’s brows lifted up, “No. No. That’s quite alright. Besides, I would honestly rather chew off my own foot than dance in front of hundreds of people I couldn’t care less about.” He stated, firmly rejecting the idea of going to that dance. Though, he wouldn’t mind waiting up for her and having their own special dance or two with the full moon acting as their spotlight. That wasn’t actually a bad idea… He then quickly took a mental note of his idea. Maybe that’s when he would officially confess his feelings for her.

Yeah…that could work…

“Now, I believe that we kept dad waiting long enough for his neck veins to make an appearance. Shall we?” He said, smiling warmly at Vanya, completely forgetting that Allison was still in the room.

“We shall! Besides, I’m still curious as to why dad wanted me to be in the training room with him. Last time I was there, he kicked me out in less than ten seconds.” Vanya looked at both Allison and Five.

“Let’s go find out then.” Allison said seconds before Five activated his spatial jumping with Vanya glued to his side. Recently, he had been practicing his space jumping with her so – when the time had come for the two of them to time-travel – he knew that he could handle transporting a second a person with him.

Allison saw the signature blue light followed by white. She shielded her eyes and then heard a zap. She carefully removed her hand and saw an empty room.

“NOT FAIR FIVE!”

Now standing near the doorway, Vanya listened attentively to what her dad instructed her to do. In one hand she had a stopwatch and in the other a speedometer. Her eyebrows furrowed together; tiny creases appeared on her forehead. She pursed her lips, slowly understanding what Reginald wanted her to do while observing Diego.

“And then neatly jot down his time and speed of his knives. Pay special attention if both the time and speed are drastically different from each other. Then, report back to me. Got it, Number Seven?” Reginald finished relaying his instructions.

Vanya nodded, not wanting to displease her father.

Reginald did a short nod, “Good. I’ll be focusing on Number Four and Six for today’s afternoon session. Try not to be a major distraction for Numbers One, Three, and Five.”

Vanya nodded again, complying to her father’s orders, especially the part about not distracting Five. She didn’t want to get him into trouble.

Reginald gave her one last stare before exiting the training room.

Taking a deep breath, Vanya tightened her grip on both devices that would help Diego advance in his knife throwing skills. She then walked over to Diego, ignoring Five’s flirty glances.

“Remember Vanya…you must ignore Five for now…” She chanted over and over; her mind acted like a broken record.

With her head held up nice and high and her posture perfectly straight, Vanya began assisting Diego with his training, but little did she know, a certain someone would do everything to get her to glance his way.  

“I know that look, Five. You look like you’re going to stab him in the back,” Five heard Allison say, “Quite literally, I might add.” She teased with a playful grin as she walked up to Luther.

Five rolled his eyes, ignoring her rather poor attempt at joking around. His eyes trailed upwards, focusing on Vanya as she held up the stopwatch and speedometer, giving Diego the okay to throw his knives at the practice dummy. Five continued to watch his violin princess, acting like the perfect coach for Diego. Which, he didn’t deserve her assistance.  He treated her like fucking dirt, shouting at her and constantly reminding her that she was just ordinary. And yet…their “loving” dad requested that she helped him? HIM?!

Why…? WHY?!

“Five, watch out!” shouted a voice. Five was too preoccupied with his jealous thoughts of Vanya and fucking Diego to noticed that some foreign object was coming straight at him.

“FIVE!” the voice tried again, snapping Five out his murderous thoughts.

“WHAT?!” He yelled back through gritted teeth. But instead of waiting for the answer, he activated his spatial jumping just as a knife flew through the spot he was once at. Then, the boy, with the power to alter time and space, reappeared near Luther and Allison.

Five’s lips thinned; his eyes narrowed, almost becoming like slits. Just as he was about to open his mouth, ready to verbally assault Diego, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Vanya jogging up to him.

“I’m so sorry, Five!” She was quick to apologize. Her eyes dripped with concern.

Five waved her apology away, “It’s not your fault, Vanya.”

She hung her head low, “Are you sure? I—”

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re just doing your job.” He interrupted, flashing her a comforting smile.

Vanya returned the smile; though, it wasn’t quite believable. She then turned her body, facing her back towards him, and walked back to Diego.

Five sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Then, he heard someone whistle.

Seriously…

Could he murder his siblings…?

Reginald didn’t need _all_ of them…

“What do you want now, Luther?”

“Nothing. It’s just amusing to see you screw up with Vanya.”

Five glared coldly at the team’s leader and just brushed by him, unbothered to answer him.

Both Luther and Allison stifled their laughter before resuming their sparring match, leaving a sulking Five behind as they knew more than likely that he was about to do something that would land them _all_ in trouble with their dad.

Wonderful…

“Okay, Diego so far your it appears that your time is constant, but your speed is dropping just a little.” Vanya told him, reading off the record sheet.

Diego clicked his tongue as he walked up next to her and crouched. His hands grabbed the discarded knives before standing back up. He scooted closer and peered behind her shoulder, wanting to see the results for himself. Fuck. She was right. His speed gradually decreased every ten minutes. He needed to keep it constant if he wanted to outshine his brother, Luther. In his mind, Diego didn’t think that Luther deserved to be number one. All he had was super strength going for him, and that was all. Nothing else special about him.

The boy, with the power to manipulate his knives mid-air, let out a long and exasperated sigh as he stalked back to the starting position.

He fiddled with one of his knives and shouted, “Let’s go again!”

Vanya nodded and restarted both the stopwatch and speedometer. She then gave him the okay to start, ready to record any new developments on the sheet.

A few hours later, Diego had made some progress with keeping his speed constant. Sure, he had a few moments where the knives slowed down but nothing too drastic to make note of. While, with Five, he couldn’t focus on his own training. His attention remained focused on Vanya and fucking Diego. He hated how close that knife throwing idiot stood next to Vanya. Five especially hated how Diego would make Vanya laugh and smile when that was Five’s job to do so.

Normally, Five would not feel any form of envy when it came to his siblings. Competition? Yes. But jealousy? That wasn’t a thing.

Well…until today…

A faint hum left his lips as Five tapped his cheek lightly; his hardened stare remained on Vanya and Diego. His mind went into overdrive as he thought different ideas – plans – to earn Vanya’s attention again. He could do something with his spatial jumping, but she had seen over a thousand times, so it lacked a little luster now. Maybe he could show her that he could multiple of jumps in a span of three minutes? Nah. He would unintentionally exhaust himself; thus, worrying his violin princess. That was the last emotion he wanted Vanya to feel.

“Come on Five…think…THINK!” He thought, tightening his fists. Slowly, this bluish-white light radiated from his hands and then all around him, movements began to slow down. Words sounded off as the distance between them grew bigger and bigger. The hands on the clock moved at a snail’s pace until it stopped in its place.

Five, with his brows knitted together, cocked his head slightly. His eyes wondered all over the room, noting the stillness in his siblings. Then, realization dawned on him. His eyes became big.

Holy shit…he just stopped time…

He just froze time!

Unable to move from his spot, Five couldn’t contain his excitement. Joy glowed in his eyes. And the more he became happy, the more movement began to resume again.

Everyone unfroze from their positions, resuming their actions as if nothing happened.

Wanting to tell Vanya his newly found abilities, Five space jumped towards Vanya, interrupting Diego’s training session.

Vanya gasped; her body slightly tensed. One would think that she’d be used to his teleporting.

Coming back to her senses, Vanya smiled and asked what he wanted since he should be training as their father would be returning fairly soon.

Five, practically beaming, said, “I discovered another aspect to my powers!”

Diego, having heard his brother’s announcement, shouted, “What’s that?! Having shitty timing!?”

Five snarled and without a second thought, he teleported towards this loudmouthed brother; their noses bumped into each other.

“I think you’re confusing me with yourself, Diego. You tend to have the worse timing, especially whenever I’m with Vanya,” His eyes narrowed, “How convenient.”

Diego scoffed, rolling his eyes, “If you’re insinuating that I have a crush on Vanya, then you really need to keep your jealousy in check. You tend to come up with delusional theories.”

An almost animalistic growl escaped his lips as Five balled his hands into a fist. His knuckles became white from how tight his grip was.

“I’m jealous? No. You’re obviously jealous that I’m outgrowing you and soon dad will make me number two while you’ll be number five.” He taunted, returning Diego’s cold, icy glare.

Vanya, in the middle of the two feuding brothers, flickered her eyes between them. Fear washed over her face as she worried that they would start fighting soon.

Thinking on her feet, she cried out for Luther and Allison. The secret couple’s attention instantly locked on to Vanya. Their eyes widened. Their jaws dropped.

Oh boy…

The two dashed over. Luther inserted himself in place of Vanya, ready to grab both Five and Diego before they’d even think about fighting.

“Alright. Cool down guys.” The leader demanded, forcibly putting some distance between his brothers.

Both Five and Diego smacked away Luther’s hands before they could touch their shirts.

“Tell _him_ to leave me the hell alone and stop worrying over nothing. I’m not nor will I ever steal Vanya from him. Jesus fucking Christ.” Diego spat, walking away from the group.

Vanya’s eyes drooped a little. A sad smile graced her face.

Five turned his head towards Vanya, upset over the fact that he accidentally made her sad.

“Vanya—” But before he could begin, Vanya cut him off.

“Why did you do that, Five? Not everyone is a threat to you.”

“I know, but I just can’t shake off the fact that someone _will_ eventually steal you away from me.”

“No one is going to do that. If you haven’t noticed, I only have eyes for you. While, yes, technically we are siblings through adoption, I just can’t get rid of the gut feeling that perhaps we are meant to be something more,” Vanya sighed, “I trust you, Five. Why don’t you trust me?” She questioned sadly. Her words were like daggers in Five’s heart. Nothing pained him more than Vanya questioning his trust in her. He did trust her—with his entire heart. It was just his insecurities were getting the best of him, and he absolutely hated it.

Gently grasping her hands, Five lightly squeezed them; a small sign of affection.

“I don’t know how many times I’m going to apologize to you throughout our lifetime but for the thousandth time, I am sorry, Vanya. I do trust you. I trust you with everything and anything about me. I’m just genuinely scared that you and I will no longer have this special bond because something or someone will get in the way.”

“Five, we’re only thirteen, we have our whole lives ahead of us.”

“I know, Vanya, but I read somewhere that these thoughts occur twice in a lifetime. One during our adolescent years and again when we hit our mid-twenties.”

“You read too many philosophical books, Five.”

Five let out an airy chuckle, finding her argumentative point valid. He had read too many philosophical books, and it was because of that that he had these insecurities. Levels of insecurities that were of an adult.

Okay…he needed to chill…

With a dimpled grin plastered on his face, Five wrapped a loving arm around Vanya’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He would never get tired of how her body suited his perfectly. Every time the two shared a hug, he always felt that it was just the two of them. No one else…

“Hey love birds! Can we get back to training? I’d rather not face yet another one of dad’s condescending lectures!”

“Thank you for the ruining the moment, Diego. Thank you so fucking much…”

“You’re welcome, Five!”

* * *

 **A/N:** For some reason....this went full angst, and I have no idea why haha but I hope you guys liked it! I tweaked the request just a little bit because I remember seeing a teen!Vanya assisting Reginald during episode 1, so I thought...why not shed some light as to how she started being his assistant! And, I also hinted at some Diego x Vanya since that did indeed happen in the comic books but since I'm set on Five x Vanya, I had to shut that down quickly lol   
  
Also...I WILL BE STARTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW (OFFICIAL like full-fledged plot and everything!) STORY TODAY!! I already plotted out the chapters and the direction where I want to go with it! If you are curious as to what the title is, it will be called,  _Pressing That Rewind Button_ , and it is based off a request idea since the person wanted to see it as a series! So...here I am! I should be able to post it sometime this weekend! :) Ah! I'm so excited!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also feel free to request something if you'd like! I'm always up for writing cute moments with Five x Vanya! I will stop once I reach 15 (as of 3/19/2019, I have 4 spots left!) chapters!

\- Kim


	5. A Song About Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝The touch of your hand is like heaven  
> A heaven that I've never known  
> And the blush of your cheek whenever I speak  
> Tells me that you are my own❞  
> — "My One and Only Love" by Bob Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by sleepytime_satan: "Can you write about Five and his little “hypothesis” on how red Vanya's face could get?"

With brows knitted together, Five read note after note as his mind went into overdrive, desperate to deduce his hypothesis. He looked at a column where it had bullet-point notes as to what caused his violin princess to blush. Why would she become red as a ripe tomato? Was it because her shy – innocent – exterior made an appearance? Was it because she was incredibly happy?

So many unanswered questions… But one thing was for certain, that Five could happily conclude, he was the sole reason for such a reaction from her. Every word and acts of affection he had done with her always resulted in a blushing Vanya.

Wait…that was it! If his words and actions were the cause of her cheeks dawning this pinkish hue, then maybe he could do a series of experiences to see which one would make her face become the reddest.

Not wasting time, he swiftly flipped through his red notebook, designated for his observations about Vanya, and drew two lines. He organized each column by the action or word that he did, the brightness of Vanya’s blush, and any special observations that were note-worthy. He then glanced at the clock, reading the time that it displayed.

“Okay…so Vanya comes home in less than an hour…” He thought as he flipped through his notebook again, finding the pages where he wrote about the first time, she did indeed blush around him. Once he found it, his eyes scanned the page’s content. He felt like he was reading a million words per second as he searched for any important bits of information.

He mumbled every other sentence, thinking that he may had had found something useful.

_Entry #13 – 6:45 P.M._

_\- Vanya becomes flustered whenever I nuzzle her neck…_

_\- Is it because she’s ticklish there? I might need to run some tests to either prove or debunk my hypothesis…_

Five closed this notebook, revealing his signature dimpled grin. He glanced at the clock yet again, wanting Vanya to return home sooner. Not only did he get to appease his scientific side, but he also got to spend some much-needed alone time with Vanya. It had only been a few weeks since she started attending that stupid school but to him, it felt like an eternity. He couldn’t wait until the few months were over. Then, he could get back to hanging out with her in the morning before his training sessions.

She was the strength that he needed to even _want_ to train. It was because of the thought of impressing her that he would take part in each session, giving it 100%. When, he could honestly half-ass it and would still be better than his siblings.

So – if anything – his siblings should be thanking Vanya for making their little competition interesting.

He could honestly have them all beat with little to no effort… One of the perks of having the ability to manipulate time and space. No one could ever touch him…

Glancing at the clock for the third time, hoping that time had moved quickly, Five’s eyes lit up. A charming grin graced his face as Five stood up, tucking his notebook in the pocket inside his uniform jacket. He then straightened the clothing article as he did one glance-over in the mirror. If he was going to seduce Vanya for the sake of “science”, he needed to look his best.

He swooped his hair the side, making sure not one strand was out of place, before believing himself worthy of his beloved Vanya.

And like clockwork, he heard the front door open; a faint smile appeared on his face.

“Alright…it’s go time…!” He thought with such determination as he used his spatial jumping ability. He didn’t need to exert energy walking somewhere when he could just teleport.

**_Experiment #1 – Using words, specifically nicknames, to see if she’d blush_ **

In a matter of minutes, he reappeared right in front of Vanya as she turned around; their noses practically bumped into each other. That was how close their faces were. If someone were to accidentally push one of them, then they would be locking lips. The thought of pressing his lips against hers sent Five’s hormones into a wild frenzy. Even his stomach did tiny somersaults while his palms became just a little clammy. His eyes flickered to her lips, noting how slightly plump they were. They just looked so inviting to the point that Five started leaning in, tilting his head as he did so.

Vanya, on the other hand, remained frozen in her spot. Her eyes widened as this feeling of absolute shock glazed over them. While, she had pictured her first kiss with Five – practically daydreamed about it 24/7 – she didn’t think it would happen so soon.

Oh…my…God…! What about her breath? Did it smell bad? She _knew_ she should’ve had taken her friend’s gum when he offered a piece to her.

Fuck!

Damn it!

“Okay…okay…just go with the flow, Vanya. Just…go…with…the…flow…” She anxiously chanted as her eyelids slowly fluttered shut. Both her mind and heart raced at a million miles per hour as she waited for his lips to touch hers, hopefully sending this surge of electricity through her veins.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Vanya did feel something, but it wasn’t on her lips.

It was on her forehead…

Wait…what…?

“How was school, princess?” She heard Five ask, causing this warm sensation to enter her cheeks.

“Um…it was f-fine…” She stuttered because of her sudden shyness.

Five smiled warmly, secretly noting that nicknames did make his violin princess blush but not to the extent of her earlier reaction when they were about to kiss. A moment where he forcibly stopped himself, so that he wouldn’t get distracted. But he _would_ like to try and kiss her once this was over. He thought of it as like a reward for having a strong willpower but seriously…he wanted nothing more than to cup her cheeks and kiss her precious lips sweetly.

“Okay Five…settle down…stop thinking about her lips and how innocent she looked blushing and staring at you with those doe-like eyes…” He scolded himself, though, ended up distracting himself because he thought of how brown her eyes looked, staring at him, how her innocent gaze penetrated his own, making his heart almost skip a beat.

Okay…he was failing at the whole “not being easily distracted by Vanya” thing…

Mentally slapping himself back into reality, he then wrapped a loving arm around her shoulders as he politely offered to hold her backpack, but she quickly declined, telling him that it wasn’t that heavy.

Five hummed in response, not completely believing her. He knew her well enough to know that she didn’t want to be a burden to him nor to the rest of the siblings. So, she would rather struggle in silence.

But one day… Five hoped that she would _finally_ learn that she was never alone…

Not if he was around to be by her side…

“So, anything news worthy you want to tell me?” He asked as the two made their way up to the music room. They had some time to kill, so Five decided to start his second experiment.

**_Experiment #2 – Using music as a mean to show a deeper connection_ **

Setting her backpack against the piano bench, Vanya eagerly took a seat; her fingers trembled with anticipation as she craved to touch an instrument—any instrument. It had been a few days since she picked up and played her beloved violin as her school’s work load had picked up and just left her swapped with projects and homework assignments. Oh! She couldn’t forget studying for her many exams as well.

So, to have the amazing opportunity of feeling the smooth yet cold keys of the piano were something that Vanya couldn’t pass up…

Hovering her fingers above the piano keys, Vanya took a moment to figure out what kind of song she should play for Five. Should she go for the classical route? The romantic route? Nah. Not the romantic route. She didn’t want to freak out Five by using music as means of confessing her feelings for him. While, adults would say that teens were too young to be “in love”, she knew that deep inside her heart what she felt for Five was indeed strong enough to be deemed, “love”. She cared for him to the point that her mind would go into a wild frenzy of emotions just from the mere thought of something terrible happening to him while he’s out on missions. Her stomach would do flips just from one smirk alone. Her heart would race as if she just had ran a marathon whenever he kisses her sweetly on either her cheek, forehead, or temple. She loved how well her body molded into his whenever they hugged.

They just suited each other perfectly, and she had hoped – that one day – she would get the courage to look him in the eye and say,

“I love you, Five.”

“What was that, Vanya?” She heard him say; his hot breath fanned the outer part of her ear.

Vanya nearly jumped out her seat; she clutched her chest, feeling her pounding heart.

She slowly turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of how close their faces were—again. Her cheeks became red as a ripe strawberry. They also felt like someone decided it would be fun to hold a burning candle up to them. That was how warm they felt.

“Uh…h-how much did you hear?” She stumbled over a word.

Five merely smiled, though, curiosity filled his mind because of her question. Had she said something that she didn’t mean to? Before disrupting her peaceful moment, Five had heard her say the word, “you”, and his name. He had sadly missed the first part. Did she confess her love for him, returning his own, newly developed, love for her? Or even though he didn’t want to believe it, she hated him. If that was case, then he was glad that he didn’t hear it. He wasn’t sure that his heart would handle knowing that his violin princess hated him. He could feel it painfully tighten at the mere thought it.

He refused to believe that…

Wanting to be close to her, especially after going through that horrific scenario, Five took a seat next to her on the piano bench. Vanya was about ready to scoot over slightly, giving him more room on the seat, but Five wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, returning her to her original position.

“Much better.” He happily said, smiling brightly, revealing his little dimple. “Now, what should we play?”

Vanya’s eyes trailed upwards as a faint hum emitted from her lips. She gently tapped her chin, trying to think of a song that would be a nice duet for them. What would be the perfect that described them incredibly well?

Then, a look of realization washed over her face. She knew the perfect song.

“Follow my lead, Five.” She instructed, smiling sweetly.

Five raised a brow but didn’t question it. What his princess commanded, he had to follow. Not that he was complaining…

Exhaling slowly, Vanya positioned her fingers on the right keys before beginning. She pressed a few notes and then progressed into the next set of notes. She glanced at Five, who currently smiled as he instantly recognized the song— “Heart and Soul”. The creator composed that song in mind for couples who were perfectly in tune with one another. Each person had to rely on their partner while playing the notes, especially during the parts where their hands would come close to touching.

They had to have absolute trust in each other…

And that was – fortunately – something that Five and Vanya had with each other.

They trusted the other person with their lives.

Five bobbed his head to the tune, mentally counting the notes before finally jumping in. Vanya heard the familiar notes and smiled brightly. Her eyes remained glued on the keys, though, her cheeks remained pink.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Five saw the reddish hue on her cheeks, noting that the level of opacity was almost the same as when they were about to share a sweet kiss.

“I guess my hypothesis for this experiment was correct…” He thought as he continued to play with Vanya, chuckling softly each time Vanya would play the incorrect note. He then teased her, causing the poor girl to mess up even more.

“Stop it! You’re making me lose my focus!” She shouted, pouting cutely, as she tried to focus her attention back on to the song.

Five grinned; his little dimple made an appearance, “What was that? I was making you do what?” He asked, leaning his face close to her. She could feel his warm breath fan her cheek, causing the pink to turn into red. A red so bright that it would’ve made anyone believe she decided to put makeup on.

Vanya’s lips thinned. Her cheeks puffed up; a cute little reaction that made Five want to kiss them.

“You know exactly what you’re doing…” She huffed, narrowing her eyes on to the scheming boy while her fingers continued to play the _correct_ keys.

Five chuckled at her response, feigning ignorance.

“Your accusations wound me, Vanya…”

“Oh no…not this time, Five!”

**_Experiment #3 – Gradually becoming intimate with her…let’s hope that it doesn’t backfire_ **

After dinner, Reginald had allowed his “children” free time as his original plan for them wasn’t ready. So, with Pogo in tow, the two men disappeared into the basement, leaving Grace to clean up dirty dishes. The Hargreeves siblings all went off to do their own thing. It was rare that they had more than two hours of free time, so they wanted to savor this tiny dose of freedom. Luther and Allison went off to the garden, where the two had hoped for a redo of their little late-night date that ended with Reginald catching them. They were determined to finish that dance. Diego adventured off to one of the many training rooms, feeding off the desire of wanting to surpass Luther. Klaus and Ben hung out in Ben’s room, reading books and comics. Sometimes it was nice to go with the simple route.

Now, with Vanya and Five, they were currently in Five’s bedroom with the door closed most of the way. Five was about to start his final experiment where his hypothesis would be the death of him. Why? Well, it was because he had to keep his hormones in check while being in an almost intimate position with his violin princess. In his mind, he had planned on pinning her down and place innocent yet sweet kisses all over her precious face. However, there would be a small chance that it would backfire as his nerves might get the best of him. Just the simple thought of him hovering over her body gave him certain images that he _shouldn’t_ be thinking about until he’s much older. Like, fifteen or sixteen…sixteen…depending on how Vanya felt about the idea of them progressing their relationship further. He was a gentleman after all…

Currently sitting up against the wall, with Vanya curled up next to him, Five peered down, smiling warmly as she remained absolutely focused on reading. She didn’t want to disturb him while he worked on yet another time-traveling equation, so that was why she brought a book. He had once told her that her presence alone was enough for him to feel calm. He needed to be calm headed if he wanted to solve this difficult equation.

Well…equations…

“Say…Vanya…” She heard Five speak. She quickly finished the sentence she was on and placed her index finger on the next line. She then glanced up with a soft smile gracing her face.

“What’s up?” She replied.

Five pursed his lips. His brows furrowed together, giving her the impression that he was deep in thought.

“Have you ever thought about the possibility of us gradually progressing in our relationship?” He answered, asking a question.

A surprised expression washed over Vanya’s face. To be quite honest, she didn’t really it give too much of a though as she had only recently concluded that she loved him. But progressing their relationship? What did he mean by that? Like more hugs? More hand holding?

She titled her head slightly with confusion in her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Like…have you thought about being more intimate with me?”

“Intimate?” Vanya questioned as realization slowly took over. Then, her eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates.

He meant… _that_ intimacy…

Holy…

She quickly created space between them; her face completely flushed. Her dropped her book, losing her page, but that was the least of her priority. She _just_ gotten over the idea of them two kissing on the lips soon and now, he brought up this?! She seriously had hoped that he didn’t mean anytime soon! She honestly wanted to be out of the house when she became intimate with someone. She didn’t want to constantly paranoid, wondering when their siblings and/or father would come knocking on the door.

It was bad enough that they had some close encounters with Reginald whenever they held hands or when Five kissed her on the cheek. But now Five wanted to add another risk factor?!

Ahh…!

Stuttering and stumbling over her words, it took quite a few times for Vanya to find the right set of words, wanting to be the voice of reason since – obviously – Five wasn’t it.

Just as she found them and opened her mouth to speak, she felt him grab her wrist and then pulled down. The swiftness of it all threw her for a loop and gave her no time to adjust. She felt her arms pinned above her head. Her gaze met Five’s as he stared intensely at her. Her lips parted just a bit while her breathing grew heavy. Her chest heaved up and down…up and down… She even felt her heart drum against her chest.

If she wasn’t already red from earlier events, then she surely was now. A person could fry an egg on her cheeks from how hot they currently were.

“Five…?” She whispered, barely audible.

“Are you sure you haven’t thought about this? Me on top of you with my face in your line of sight,” He slowly leaned down; their lips were inches away from touching, “But that view would only last for a few seconds as I would lower myself down just so you can hear my clearly,” He hovered his lips near her ear, “Hear my whispers of love before I kiss your cheeks, forehead, and nose…” He took a moment to kiss each spot on her face, feeling the warmth radiate from her soft skin, “Then, if you’re ready, then I would kiss your lips, savoring the sweet touch as I pour every ounce of adoration into it.” He said softly with a sweet smile as he leaned closer; their lips milliseconds away from touching.

Vanya groaned, having an internal battle between letting him kiss her and pushing him away. This would be the perfect moment to share their first kiss as it was just the two of them. Their siblings were in various parts of the manor, not likely to bother them any time soon. Their father and other adult figures were off doing their own thing, so they were out of the picture as well.

But at the same time, was she ready for it?

The answer…?

Yes…

She was ready for it…

Vanya slowly fluttered her eyes close, trying her best to control her warm cheeks from turning redder.

She breathed through her nose as the anticipation settled in within her body. She could feel her fingers shake just a little as her nerves were getting the best of her.

Second by second, the anxious girl waited for Five’s lips to press against hers. She was ready to feel the fireworks that she had overheard some of her classmates mention when they gushed about their first kiss.

God…she hoped that she and Five would feel that magnificent spark…

“I wonder if my classmates felt this nervous as well…?” Vanya thought, feeling that time stood still. “Why was he taking his time…?” She wondered, slowly prying one eye open. Then, the other soon followed.

The minute she opened them, she saw Five’s signature dimpled-grin with this devilish gleam in his eyes.

Oh…that boy was going to die…

Vanya let out a scoff and pushed him off, causing Five to almost fall off the bed. The poor girl smoothed out her disheveled hair, ignoring Five’s knowing smirk.

“Well…I’m glad that I wasn’t the only one that wanted us to kiss…” She heard him say in that _tone_ of his. That signature playful voice of his whenever he mercilessly teased her.

Unbothered to verbally respond, Vanya grabbed his pillow and chucked it at the smug boy, missing him at the last second as he teleported out of the way.

Lucky bastard…

“You’re terrible Five!” She shouted, shuffling off the bed and heading straight to the door.

Five’s eyes widened and quickly activated his spatial jumping skills, blocking Vanya from leaving.

“I’m sorry, Vanya. I didn’t mean to upset you so greatly.”

“Yes, you did. This was just one giant joke to you, and I don’t think I want to be a part of it.”

Five’s heart broke once she said that. Her words sounded like she was breaking up with him and while they didn’t have an official label yet, it still stabbed him in the heart. One word equaled a stab.

“I’m really sorry, Vanya… I just wanted to test my hypothesis and see how much of an affect I have on you seeing how you have this humongous affect on me. Just your smile alone is enough for me to be weak in the knees, and that’s saying something since you know me Vanya, I’m rarely flustered,” He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips, placing a loving kiss on them. “Please don’t leave me…” He said softly; his voice breaking near the end as the fear of her leaving him surfaced.

Vanya, close to tearing up herself, smiled sadly, “I won’t leave you, but if you wanted to do some weird scientific experiment, then you could’ve just asked instead of making me believe that you wanted to kiss me and—”

“Oh…trust me, Vanya…I do so want to kiss you. It took every ounce of willpower for me to not just swiftly kiss you and then jump for joy.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because, my princess, I’m a gentleman, and you deserve—” However, before he could finish his sentence, Vanya cut him off, placing her lips on his and kissing him sweetly.

Five’s eyes widened as his arms remained at his sides. Should he lift them up and wrap them around her waist? No. Wait. He should cup her cheeks and kiss her back!

Shit, he wasn’t kissing her back!

“Good job idiot!” He berated himself as he noticed Vanya pulling away, revealing a shy yet proud smile.

Five gawked, unable to form words. Different thoughts and emotions bombarded his mind but at least he was certain that the kiss was fucking amazing…

Luther was right after all…

“Interesting.” He heard Vanya state, snapping him out of his daze.

“Huh?”

“My hypothesis was right.”

“Your hypothesis?”

Vanya nodded, beaming from utter and complete happiness.

“Yup! I had a theory that you would become completely daze from just one kiss.”

“Oh…you sneaky little…violinist…”

“Violinist?”

“I can’t form proper words and sentences right now…leave me alone…”

Vanya giggled softly as she uttered a quick, “okay”, and guided him over to his bed again. Five instantly picked up on her hint and positioned himself against the wall, so she could cuddle up next to him and finish her book.

Before she got herself settled, Five quickly moved from his spot and grabbed her book and his notebook. He then returned to his position and handed over the book.

Vanya opened it up to the page she left off at while Five grabbed his pen and flipped through his notebook.

“Oh! Don’t forget to make note of how your blush is more noticeable than mine, Five!”

“Go read your book, Vanya.”

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow this one got long...it shows that I had way too much fun with this request! What do you think of Five's rather interesting experiments? My favorite one would be experiment #2 since both actors of Five and Vanya are musically talented, so I thought it would be cute for them to play this lovely and famous duet, so if you want! You should listen to the song while reading their part! You guys can see my vision when I wrote that scene! :) Also, how did you like the semi-rated "M" tone near the end, I legit looked away from my computer as I typed that scene up...so...I'm sorry if I ended up killing you guys!!   
  
I hope this update will suffice until the first chapter of my new series is released this Saturday! So...be ready for it!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also...  **please do NOT send any**  more requests! I just received my last request! Maybe I'll do something like this again as a little celebration of my new series! 

\- Kim


	6. A Song About Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝When you call for me  
> I’ll always be right there  
> And I lost all my time  
> Please just count on me  
> I’ll be with you❞  
> — "Tell Me (Eng. Ver)" by Song Ji Eun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by boycottlove: "If you ever have time or can fit it in a fic, how about Vanya taking care of Five when he overuses his power. Honestly, I’m a sucker for sick!fics."

With trembling fingers, a nervous teenage girl pressed them against the cool strings of a guitar. While her siblings were – yet again – in their training session, she had some free time as her dad had told her that today’s training would take a little longer, so her lessons would be stalled. Lessons that differed from the ones that her public-school teachers taught her.

Hearing that bit of news surprised her as normally, Reginald would tell her to simply learn on her own but today, he granted her a free “period” as her classmates would call it. Not that she complained. She personally enjoyed it this newly found freedom. She went from reading two books in a span of three hours and now, she held herself up in the music room. There, she found a couple of new instruments. They were a guitar, a flute, and a cello. A gleam of excitement twinkled in her eyes as she always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. She had an inkling that the cello would be similar to the violin, so she didn’t care too much about it. The flute would be a challenge for her as it didn’t have any strings; though, she had learned to play the piano, and that beautiful sounding instrument didn’t have any strings, so the flute should be fine. Right?

“Alright Vanya…we have to learn the basics. Then, we can work on Five’s song.” She mumbled to herself as she flipped through a book that said, “How to Play the Guitar: For Beginners”.

Vanya pursed her lips; a faint hum escaped them. Her brows knitted together as tiny creases formed on her forehead. She silently read the basics, paying extra attention to the pages that explained – in great detail – the different notes and how to play them. She read the passage a few more times before nodding.

“Okay. Sounds simple enough.” She thought as she repositioned the guitar and pressed her fingers on the neck. She positioned them in a certain way in order to play the “A” note. It took her a few tries as it vastly differed from how she’d position her fingers on the violin. But she eventually succeeded. Then, in a blink of an eye, she managed to play the rest of the notes as well. Though, she was no professional quite yet. In time, she’d be. For now, learning the basics was more than enough for what she needed to do.

Placing the guitar down, making sure that it rested against the couch she sat on, Vanya sat up and walked over to the table where her composing notebook was at. She picked up and flipped through the pages as she made her back to the couch. She took a seat just as she found the page she searched for.

On the page, it contains the beginning stages of a song she worked on. A song that she started to write for a special someone—Five. He trusted her with his innermost secrets and emotions and yet, she could barely tell him what was truly going on in her mind. The reason for that was because she didn’t want to burden him.

Lately, he had been stressed, practically on edge, because how hard their dad worked him. From sunrise to sundown, Reginald had pushed Five to increase both his speed and stamina. Vanya had noticed how exhausted – almost on the brink of passing out – he looked. Her heart ached seeing the dark circles around his eyes because he’d only get roughly around four hours of sleep. She felt guilty as she felt that her asking him to sleep next to her contributed to his tiredness. Every night, Five would wait until midnight to teleport inside her room and then leave just before five in the morning just in case their dad would do surprise room inspections, making sure that his children were not doing anything inappropriate. He had caught Luther and Allison sneaking off a few weeks ago.

So…

Taking a deep breath, Vanya slowly exhaled it, releasing her nerves. She grabbed the guitar before looking at the lyrics. A few days ago, she had jotted down musical notes that would suit the words. Some erased marks and scratches were seen on the pages as it took a few attempts to figure out how she wanted to begin the song. In the end, Vanya decided on something lighthearted – something warm – as it best represented her feelings for the resident aspiring time-traveler.

 _“At first glance, you seemed not interested…”_ Vanya softly sang, playing the notes on her guitar, changing a few of them to suit the tone of the first verse.

At the same time, in a different part of the manor, Five rested against the wall of the training room. His faced dripped with sweat as his breathing was both heavy and sporadic. He panted, hoping that the sweet oxygen would grace his lungs. His eyes burned with anger as Reginald lectured him about the importance of consistency. He especially emphasized that Five lacked focus because of reasons unknown; though, Reginald had an inkling what or _who_ it was. He was not stupid but for now, he’d just abide his time and continue to observe it. If it’d get too serious, then he’d permanently terminate it. He needed Five to remain focus.

Especially for what would come next…

“Now, try again. This time focus Number Five!” Reginald ordered; his voice boomed. The rest of the siblings instantly tensed up. Their heads turned towards Five, feeling a bit sympathetic towards him. They were no strangers to Reginald’s harsh, ruthless training, but this one was different. This almost seemed like a punishment of some sort. Like Reginald wanted to recondition Five into submission.

But why?

He had done nothing wrong that could warrant such a response.

Unless…

Then, realization dawned them. Reginald must’ve had known about how important Vanya had become to Five. How Five would do everything and anything for their sister if meant the two of them finally leaving the manor.

“God damn it, Five… I thought I told you to be careful…” Allison cursed, shaking her head as she and the rest of the siblings continued to watch Five activate his spatial jumping, dodging the knives that Pogo threw at him.

Every time Five reappeared, he panted. He looked on the brink of death, likely to pass out because of how exhausted he felt. His brain pounded against his skull as if his conscience screamed at him to take a break. His stamina levels ran dangerously low. He couldn’t keep this up any longer. His spatial jumps were sloppy. It took him longer to activate that aspect of his ability.

He was finished…defeated…

Reginald eyed his son coldly; he felt no remorse. He had no time for weak links in his special army.

“Training is over for the day. Go.” He announced, clearly disappointed at his children’s results. They were _still_ not strong enough, and it infuriated him. The elderly gentleman turned his back on his kids and headed out of the room with Pogo trailing behind him.

Once Reginald was out of the room and out of sight, Allison rushed to Five’s side. Luther and the others followed her. All of them worried for Five’s both physical and mental state of mind.

The exhausted teen laid on the floor. His chest heaved up and down as his eyes stared emotionlessly at the ceiling.

“How are you feeling, Five?” He heard Allison ask, causing him to scoff. That was a stupid question.

Five turned his head, shooting her an annoyed look.

“What do you think? I’m drenched in sweat. I’m exhausted. Oh! Can’t forget that I’m pissed off with the fact that dad was up my ass all fucking day.” He slowly sat up; this fiery rage burned in his eyes, “Why? Because apparently, _I_ lacked fucking focus. That old man wouldn’t even know the meaning of focus. He switches his attention all the fucking time. One minute he’s focused on Luther and then the next, he’s onto Ben. It’s ridiculous.” Five finished ranting, standing up completely as he unzipped his training suit a little. Maybe the chilly air would help his heated body. He then walked over to the door, wanting to get out of there. Though, his legs wobbled slightly as he did. Curse his fatigued state…

“Where are you going?” asked Klaus, still concerned for his brother.

“Guess Klaus. What do I do after training is over?” He asked with a snarky tone before resuming his journey to the one person that he desperately needed to see.

He needed Vanya…

_“May I tell you something…”_

Vanya, still working on the song, made this displeased expression. The word “may” sounded too polite. It didn’t fit the overall tone of her song. It needed to be casual yet still convey her genuine feelings.

Then, it hit her. Swiftly picking up her pencil, clutching the guitar against her torso, she erased the word “may” and wrote “can” instead.

 _“Can I tell you something…”_ She sang softly, playing the accompanying notes.

Perfect!

A bright smile graced her face as she mentally jumped for joy. She played the chords a few time, wanting to get it down perfectly. And once she did, the musician moved on to the next set of lyrics.

 _“You filled me in such a way…and so you made me smile…please just count on me…I’ll be with you…Because of love stay with me…”_ She sang once more as she finished the first two verses.

This feeling of complete and utter pride filled in her entire body. This was the _second_ time she felt proud of herself. The first time being when she had stood up to her siblings in Five’s honor.

God…she desperately prayed that he’d like his song…

“Okay. Now. Time to work on the next part.” She muttered, talking to herself again.

“What next part?” asked a voice, startling the poor girl again. She nearly dropped her guitar and toppled over the music stand.

Her mind instantly registered the voice. That cocky…smug…arrogant voice. Five. The person that made her heart flutter and face flush.

The person that she was currently writing a song for…

Gently placing the guitar on the floor, resting it against the couch, Vanya shifted her body. Her head now facing the door. Just as she opened her mouth to scold Five yet again about how she shouldn’t startle her like that or else he’d give her a heart attack, the girl noticed something off about him. His body language appeared weak. His breathing haggard. His eyes almost looked lifeless.

Oh my God…

Without a second thought, Vanya rushed to his side; concern washed over her face.

“Are you okay? Wait. Stupid question. Of course, you’re not!” She quickly grabbed Five’s arm and wrapped it over her shoulder, propping him up against her. She mustered all of her strength as she strongly desired to bring Five over to the couch where he could lie down and rest.

He needed it…

Five chuckled, “You know that you didn’t need to help me. I managed to limp my way over here, so I can manage a few more steps to the couch.” He pointed out, noticing how badly Vanya struggled with getting him over to the couch. Though, he found it both sweet and cute. Oh, he couldn’t get funny watching his violin princess exerting every ounce of strength in her body just to walk a measly few steps.

God, he was lucky…

“I know that, but I wanted to. You’re tired and you need to take a break.” Vanya argued, flopping them both down on the couch, panting afterwards. That was a lot just for barely walking a yard.

Five smiled lazily, kissing her on the temple.

“Well, thank you…” He trailed on, staring at the music stand, specifically looking at the open book that rested on it. “What are you working on? Also, I didn’t know you started to compose your own music.” He questioned; his curiosity bested him.

Vanya smiled, “It’s more of a recent thing. Like a few weeks ago recent,” She sat up and swiftly closed her notebook, “And nothing. It’s a surprise for you.” She replied, shooting him a playful winking, feeding his curious side even more.

Five raised a brow, secretly loving how playful she became. He especially loved that wink. He wondered if he could get her to do that more often and pair that up with this alluring smile she tends to do.

Oh, she’d be incredibly lethal, and he’d _gladly_ accept it.

 He leaned up as well with the intention of getting that notebook. He reached up; his fingers barely grazing the spine of the notebook. He was quick, but Vanya was quicker. Damn…she spent too much time with him…

She was becoming more playful around him…

Not wanting him to spoil her surprise, Vanya stood up and clutched the notebook behind her back. She smirked with a teasing gleam in her eyes. It was almost as if she challenged him – practically dared him – to try and get her book.

Five stood up, loving this little game that they played, but was soon forced to sit again.

His gaze trailed up, looking at Vanya’s beautiful face. He gave her a quizzical expression.

“I want you to relax, okay? You need to replenish your strength.”

“What if I don’t want to? What if I just want to sit here and talk to you?”

“We can do that but honestly Five, you look like you’re about to pass out. You haven’t been getting the much-needed eight hours of sleep. Dad trains you from morning to evening, and I’m worried. I don’t want you getting sick.”

A soft smile appeared on his face as Five couldn’t help but feel loved by Vanya. How she worried over his health. How attentive she was when it came to his schedule.

How could she be so damn perfect, and she wasn’t an adult yet? God, he could only imagine what she’d be like as an adult. Would she be even more breathtakingly gorgeous? Would she still dawn her signature smiles? Would her eyes light up whenever she passionately talked about something?

But more importantly…would they still be together like this? Would their strong bond still be there when they were twenties? Thirties? And so on?

God…he hoped so…

Without thinking about it, Five stood up and wrapped his arms around his princess. He pulled her into his chest and simply hugged her. He rested his head on top of hers, ignoring the fact that he still sweated.

Vanya melted into the hug, feeling the love that radiated from him. Though, she was curious as to why he hugged her. Not like she didn’t mind it. She could always use a hug—especially if it was from Five.

Minutes later, the two of them pulled apart, revealing loving smiles as their gazes bore into each other’s. Vanya then instructed Five to lie back down and that she’d fetch him a glass of water, not wanting him to be dehydrated. She’d also mention getting him something to tie him over until dinnertime.

Five told her to hurry back, giving her one last hug before releasing her. Vanya flashed a comforting smile before dashing out of the music room. Once she was out of line of sight, Five sighed, flopping back on the couch. He positioned himself a few times before finally finding the perfect one. He grabbed the pillow and put it behind his head, allowing himself to slowly go into a state of relaxation.

Little by little, his heavy eyelids fluttered shut. Five knew his body craved sleep, but he didn’t know it was this bad. His mind emptied itself of all thoughts, finding it easier to fall asleep when there wasn’t a million of thoughts running through it.

Seconds turned into minutes and then finally Five fell asleep. Light snores escaped his lips as he entered the dream world where hopefully, he’d get to experience his favorite and recurring dream. A dream where it was only the two of them. They were away from the Umbrella Academy and living the life they had always dreamt of. Vanya was a famous violinist touring with orchestras. Five was a scientist, having given up his position at the Umbrella Academy. He had won numerous of Nobel Prizes for his discoveries in time-traveling and the idea of multiple universes. Then, when it was time for them to settle down, they would get married. He had imagined Vanya wanting an Autumn or Spring wedding. Then, they’d have kids but not too many as Five would go crazy if he had more than three children. Gender wise, he didn’t care too much as long as they’d have their mother’s smile and his intellect.

What a life…

Thirty minutes later, Vanya returned to the music room with a glass of water and a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich in tow. She stopped just under the doorway, having heard some snores.

An amused smile graced her face as she tip-toed her way into the room, not wanting to awake him. Five desperately needed sleep, so sleep he would do.

Vanya gently placed the dishes on the nearby table. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure that he was still asleep. Once she saw no signs of him waking up, she then shuffled slowly to him, grabbing one of the throw blankets from the soft chair in the corner. She carefully draped it over him, tucking him just a bit.

Her eyes lingered on his relaxed face. The corners of her lips turned upwards. This feeling of content entered her body as she felt at peace at that moment.

Some soft chuckles escaped her mouth as she found it quite hilarious that Five looked angelic when he wasn’t awake. He didn’t look like he was ready to bite someone’s head off just for looking at him wrongly.

Though, he wouldn’t be the Five she had come to know and love if he wasn’t so easy-tempered or thought little of everyone. Well, except for her.

It was a shame that he didn’t want anyone else to see him like this, but that made her all the more special.

She was lucky enough to see a certain side of Five that made her siblings shocked. So shocked that they’d even ask her if it was still the same Five that lived in the manor with him. That was Vanya’s favorite reaction.

Lowering herself slowly, the violinist placed a chaste yet sweet kiss on his forehead; her hair curtained his face. She then pulled back, noticing a faint smile on his face. This caused her to smile as well.

“…I missed you too…Vanya…” She heard him mumble quietly. She stifled her laughter and shook her head lightly.

“I wonder what he’s dreaming about…” She pondered as she strode over to the chair, picking up her guitar before doing so. She then grabbed her notebook from her secret place, having placed it there before fetching Five’s much-needed food and water, and opened it back up to the page where it contained his song.

Maybe she could use him as more inspiration…

Guitar notes floated into the air, echoing throughout the four walls of the music room. Strums of the acoustic instrument slowly invaded his ears as Five’s eyes fluttered open. This dim light entered his vision as sun-rays peeked through the curtain. Colors of bright orange and pastel red painted the walls as the sun slowly lowered itself behind the horizon.

A tired groan turned yawn escaped his lips as the boy sat up, stretching out his rested muscles. God, he needed that nap. His body and mind felt rejuvenated. It honestly felt nice.

His dream wasn’t so bad either…

Five glanced around the room, wondering where his violin princess had ventured off to. His brows furrowed together as he couldn’t find her. Just as he was ready to scramble off the couch and search for her.

He heard something…

 _“When you call for me…I’ll always be right there…And I lost all my time…Please just count on me…I’ll be with you…Because of love stay with me…”_ The voice sang softly.

Five cocked his head to the side. His mind focused on the voice and then it dawned on him.

Vanya was the one singing…

Wait a minute. She could sing?

A dimpled-grin etched on his face as he found it amusing that Vanya would forever surprise him.

Quietly, Five made his way towards. He didn’t want to alert her as he wanted her to keep singing.

Was this the surprise she mentioned earlier?

If it was…then he was one lucky fella…

 _“I got some feelings for you…The way I love you…Always forever…”_ He heard her sing; her voice filled with absolute love which warmed up his heart.

He couldn’t help but smile brightly as he felt overjoyed knowing that Vanya felt the same kind of love, he had felt towards her on numerous occasions.

Hopefully…one day…he’d be able to verbally say it…

Five tip-toed behind her; his silhouette painted the wall but went unnoticed as Vanya poured her undying focus into finishing the song.

Then, he leaned forward; his lips hovered near her ears. The devious boy counted backwards from ten, in his head, and then…

“Nice voice…” He whispered; his hot breath fanned the outer part of her ear.

Vanya shrieked, nearly dropping the guitar. Her heart drummed against her chest. Her breathing was uneven. She glared at him coldly.

That was it. She was going to murder him.

“Why can’t you interrupt me like a normal person?”

“Because that’s boring and I love how red your face gets when you’re irritated with me.”

Vanya gawked, looking at him in complete and utter disbelief.

“Oh, my goodness…” She shook her head, turned her head away from him.

Five couldn’t help but chuckle softly. She was too cute.

He looked around the room, trying to decipher how long he had been asleep for. Noting how the sun was setting but wasn’t quite close to complete darkness, the smart boy concluded that it was at least an hour before dinner. So, he had napped for almost three hours.

Then, just as he redirected his eyes back to Vanya, they lingered on a plate and glass on the table.

He shoved his hands in his pockets before asking Vanya why there was food on the table. The nap had made his mind a foggy mess. He honestly had forgotten that she told him that she’d bring him up some water and something to eat.

Vanya hummed in response, looking away from her notebook. She peered over his body and realization dawned on her.

“Oh! That’s your glass of water and your peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.” She reminded, smiling sweetly.

“Ah…” He trailed on, smiling warmly at her, before adding a quick, “thanks”, and walking off to grab them. He was indeed thirsty and hungry. He swiftly downed the water, loving how the cool liquid lubricated his dry throat. He then took a few bites of the sandwich as he shuffled his way back to her.

He took a seat on the arm of the chair before taking a few more bites and finishing the sandwich completely.

“Thank you for that. I desperately needed it.” He grinned, revealing his little dimple.

“No need to thank me. I just want to make sure that you don’t overwork yourself and end up collapsing on me one day.” She waved away his thanks. He never had to thank her for caring for him.

She’d do it in a heartbeat…

“Well. I guess I’m extremely lucky for having someone like you to look after me.”

“You do that for me, so it’s only natural that I return the favor.”

Five chuckled softly before kissing her cheek sweetly.

Vanya’s cheeks reddened as she shyly looked away as the warm sensations continued to grow.

“What was that for?”

“Eh. I just felt like it.”

* * *

**A/N:** I just love spoiling you guys! Yesterday, I uploaded the first chapter of my new series and  _now_ I'm publishing yet another finished request! (Low key wrote this in like 5-6 hours LOL). I think I'm in love with this headcanon where Vanya takes care of Five whenever he overuses his powers and exhausts himself to the brink of "death". That boy. I even remember that in an episode, the Handler states that Five can't do his spatial jumping forever and that even he has limits. Which makes sense since he's exerting a lot of energy to do so, especially when he jumps from destination to another. But...he has Nurse Vanya to the rescue! :) Also, do you like the little song? :) I'm so obsessed with the English version of her song because it gives me that vibe of a woman using it as a way to communicate her innermost feelings. And right now, Vanya is shy when it comes to confessing her love for someone (well for Five LOL), so I just picture writing a song that depicts her emotions perfectly. Plus, the actress of young!Vanya is a singer as well ;) Praying for a musical episode in Season 2 if and when it's confirm LOL. 

Anyways...thanks for reading! :D

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also...  **please do NOT send any**  more requests! 

\- Kim

**»** Okay! I will **NOT** delete the DMs for the link [ _ **update:**_ I ended up uploading this to my drop box **solely** with the purpose of getting a stabled link. Apparently AO3 has trouble with embedding links from Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook as the links change sometimes...] ! **© sleepytime_satan** for the fan art above! If you end up being inspired by my stories, please do send me your fan art! I want to share them with the world! 


	7. A Song About Being a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
> So bright, she could burn your eyes  
> Better look the other way  
> You can try but you'll never forget her name  
> She's on top of the world.❞  
> — "Girl On Fire" by Alicia Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by TheBoredIdiot: "Soo.. can u write Vanya having her period and five not knowing what to do when he sees Vanya crying from the cramps or when she has mood swings."

_"Have you seen Allison?”_

Five looked away from his book, raising his borrow, and eyed his brother. He was halfway through Vanya’s favorite book as he wondered why she cherished _Pride and Prejudice s_ o damn much. He had just gotten past the part where the main male character, Mr. Darcy, had just proposed to the main female character, Elizabeth Benet, in the rain. He felt the rawness that emitted from the pages where Mr. Darcy had confessed his love for the woman. He secretly related to the scene as he too questioned if he should confess his love for Vanya. Not because of his economic status within the community but because he feared what would Reginald do to his violin princess if he were to find out. The old man already shipped her off to public school because she supposedly “distracted” him, and their father couldn’t have that.

So, if he were to confess to Vanya? What would Reginald do? Would he place her in a different home? Would he send her away to another boarding school?

Just the mere thought of Vanya’s presence no longer lingering around the manor upset up. He couldn’t bear the thought of waking up one day and Vanya not greeting him with her bright smile felt like a huge stab in his heart.

He needed her…

And that was a frightening feeling…

Closing the book, with the bookmark in the middle of the pages he stopped at, Five placed the book on the arm of the chair, sighing.

“Does it look like I know where Allison is? Shouldn’t that be _your_ job as her bodyguard? Oops. I mean boyfriend.” He quipped; his tone laced with his signature sarcasm.

Luther gave Five a look, already regretting this. The blonde teen pinched the bridge of his nose, suppressing the urge to choke his rather arrogant brother. He then let out a long, heavy sigh before trying again.

“Unlike you, I don’t have a tracker on my girl, and I’m only asking because I haven’t seen Allison since dad allowed her to be excused to the medical bay because of stomach pains.” He said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. A habit he had picked up on from Five. What? If Five looked cool doing it, then so could Luther.

Five continued to stare at Luther with a bored expression. There was no point in this conversation, especially since it didn’t pertain to Vanya. She was one of the few things that Five genuinely cared about.  

Standing up, he took the book off the arm of the chair he had preoccupied. He clutched the valuable book against his side, holding on to it as if he life depended on it. With a blank expression, Five looked to his brother and said,

“Well, if you haven’t seen her since dad excused her to the medical bay, chances are is that she’s still there. Now, I’m going to finish my book. Don’t follow me.”

Luther watched the arrogant teen turn his body and began walking out of the alcove. Where the intelligent boy went, Luther didn’t know nor care. He just wanted to find Allison and find her quickly. Knowing that she was in pain didn’t sit right with him.

A faint scoff escaped his lips as an amused smirk graced his handsome face. He then shook his head as he stepped out of the alcove with a hilarious thought in his mind.

“So, this is how Five feels whenever Vanya is missing for more than three hours…”

Turning the page, Five’s brow furrowed. His eyes scanned each sentence, slowly absorbing himself back into the story. He anticipated what would Elizabeth Benet would say to Mr. Darcy’s “amazing” proposal. Would she honestly accept it? He, after all, did insult her. Would she reject him? Five hoped she would as she deserved better than him.

Now, he finally understood why Vanya loved this book with a passion. Why she read this lengthy book more than three times and every single time, she acted like it was her first time. How her eyes became so animated whenever she talked to him about it. He especially loved how her tone changed from different pitches when she talked about various of scenes, she read that that day.

Flipping through yet another page, Five landed on the scene that showed the aftermath of Elizabeth Benet rejecting Mr. Darcy’s proposal. The intrigued teen stuck his nose further into the book; his attention ever so glued on the words to the point that he barely registered two voices as the bodies walked by him.

“Vanya…?” His questioned silently, taking a mental note of the sentence he left off at. He placed his index finger on the first word before trailing his gaze up.

Yup. His mind wasn’t playing tricks on him today. Interesting. It normally did.

“Hey!” shouted Five, standing up from the couch. A dimpled grin graced his face as his eyes softened at the sight of his precious violin princess glancing behind her shoulder. Her eyes widened but soon softened as well. This faint blush crept on her cheeks as she smiled warmly at the boy that constantly made her heart flutter.

“Oh! Five!” She walked up to him with Allison in tow. “What brings you to this alcove? Aren’t you usually lingering around the one near the library after completing your afternoon study session?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side with a quizzical brow.

Allison eyed her sister strangely, “And how do you know what he does after training?”

Vanya looked to Allison, “Kind of like how he knows what I do after dinner,” The violinist shrugged, “We just know each other on that level.”

Allison pursed her lips, “And you guys don’t get sick and tired of each other?”

“Why the Hell do you even care? Just because I took the time to get to know five and you didn’t with Luther, doesn’t mean you need to get all jealous over it. News flash, no one gives a shit about you and Luther.” Vanya froze. Her eyes grew wide; her pupils trembled. What in the world was that? Then, tears pooled in the brim of her eyes. Tiny sniffles escaped her, “I’m so sorry, Allison! I didn’t mean any of that!” She pulled her sister in a hug, uncaring that her tear-stained cheeks moistened Allison’s.

Both Five and Allison were alarmed. They subtly glanced at each other, wondering what was with the sudden change in moods. Vanya went from being irritated to feeling remorse. She went from being a total spit-fire to this soft, vulnerable person who desperately needed love and affection.

Carefully, Five approached Vanya just as Allison broke the hug. He eyed the violinist’s body language, ready to stop in his tracks if he noticed any signs of distress. As he neared Vanya, he placed a warm hand on her shoulder; his gaze softened.

“Is everything alright?” asked Five as Vanya removed herself from Allison and clung onto him instead.

Vanya shook her head. Then, she froze as she felt this rush of liquid near her legs. Her eyes widened; confusion glazed over her eyes. Slowly, her eyes trailed down, hoping to see something – anything – trickle down her thighs, but nothing. The poor girl’s brows furrowed as she carefully removed herself from Five’s embrace.

“I…um…I’m going to go find our mom. I’m not feeling too well…” She excused herself just she felt this tight sensation around her lower stomach. “Allison, can you come with me? I don’t want to ask mom about you-know-what.” She added, eyeing her sister with a pleading look.

Allison, fully aware of Vanya meant by that, nodded. She too had to visit Grace earlier in the day as Allison experienced odd stomach pains. It felt like someone squeezed her tummy and continued to do so until Grace applied a warm towel onto the area.

Five looked at his sister and Vanya, still curious as to what was happening. He felt so out of the loop as neither one of the ladies would open their mouths and spill the beans. It was a giant secret between them, and it kind of irked him as he was the only one Vanya entrusted her secrets too. Now? Allison slowly replaced him, and that was a bittersweet feeling.

“Do you want me to come with you as well? I don’t mind, especially if you’re not feeling well.” He asked, hoping that Vanya would say yes.

Sadly…

She didn’t…

“It’s fine, Five. Allison is coming with me, and I don’t want to worry you even more than I already did. I’ll be okay. I promise.” And with that, Vanya and Allison walked away and ventured to the medical room where Grace was hopefully already stationed at.  

As the two ladies walked further away, Five noticed something strange with how Vanya took each step. Her legs were a tad apart, and she looked uncomfortable. The way she took each step looked carefully placed just in case something threatened to show.

A faint hum escaped his lips as the curious teen contemplated if he should follow his violin princess. Part of him argued that he should trust Vanya and allow her to go through certain things with alone, but the other half – his insecurities – felt threatened that Allison was replacing him as Vanya’s sole confidant and would soon take over that special bond that he and Vanya shared. The poor conflicted teen tried his hardest to soothe away the insecurities, citing that not even Allison could get in the way of the strong, _unique_ bond that he and his violin princess established.

At the same time, Five didn’t argue that that bond could be severed one day. He’d be replaced, and the mere thought terrified him. His heart tightened at the thought of watching Vanya from a distance as she lived her life. A life without him in it.

Cursing under his breath, Five activated his spatial jumping ability and teleported himself just outside the medical room. He quickly ducked around the corner but still remained close enough to spy on his sister, mom, and Vanya. He cupped his ear, hoping that the weird action would enhance his sense of hearing.

“…we need to throw your clothes in the wash immediately as blood stains are hard to get rid of…” Five heard Grace say. The second he heard the word “blood”, he immediately became alarm. Why was Vanya bleeding? Did someone have a moment of stupidity and attacked her?

Anger surged throughout his veins; his hands balled into a fist as a murderous glare appeared in his eyes.

However, that fury was short-lived as Five heard something else. Something that he least expected to hear…

“I’m just so embarrassed…I read somewhere that the age range for girls to get their first periods were from thirteen to fifteen, and I honestly hoped that I would be fifteen when it happened…” Vanya’s soft voice entered his ears. Then, realization dawned on him. His eyes widened. A blush crept on his cheeks. Now, it made sense to him. The reason behind her funny walking…the mood swings…why she had felt unwell all of a sudden…

His precious violin princess officially begun the journey of puberty…

Holy shit…!

“…and if your chest is starting to hurt, do let me know. I had already taken Allison bra shopping, so I am already equipped with proper knowledge on the diverse types of bras and what would suit your needs, Vanya.”

Five froze in his spot. His mind plagued with the thoughts of Vanya’s breasts becoming more prominent.

Oh, dear God…

This was a foreign topic for him. Shit. He barely understood his own changes when it came to puberty. All he knew was his voice would deepen and how his hormones would only worsen until this journey into adulthood was over. It was because of those stupid hormones that he became easily flustered and aroused he could be whenever he thought of Vanya and how soft her skin felt whenever his hand accidentally grazed her thighs or how dainty her hands were as he laced their fingers together.

“And you’re distracted again…” He berated himself before getting back on track. He needed to better equip himself with the knowledge of what females go through during this important milestone. The lovesick boy wanted to be there for Vanya from now on, helping her through the mood swings and the constant, uncomfortable pain that occurred during it.

The intelligent boy tapped his chin as he pondered where he could get this kind of information. He could go to the local library and use the computers, but he easily-tempered boy didn’t want to deal with the judgmental stares and unwanted questions. So that was out of the question. He could, maybe, go to a doctor and ask but then, he would also get odd glances and questions. The nurses there might even ask where his parents were at, and that was one of the many things he despised. He hated being treated like he was just a kid.

“Come on think…” He slowly became frustrated as every single idea that entered his brainy mind was immediately rejected.

Then, just as he began to lose hope, he remembered that the manor had a library. Knowing his dad, there might be a section that contained medical books. Without a moment to lose, Five teleported himself to the library, landing right smack dab in the middle of the room.

He hurried down a few aisles, nearly skidding across the wooden floors, as he neared an aisle where the poor teenage boy hoped that there would be medical books.

To his luck…

There were indeed books on the topic…

“Guess that old man is indeed smart, especially when he’s dealing with five teenage boys and two teenage girls.” He thought with an amused smirk as he walked down the aisle; his eyes scanned the different titles until he came across one that might help him. His fingers traced over the book’s spine before he pulled it out of its spot.

Tiny creases appeared on his forehead as he opened the cover and scanned the table of the contents.

“Let’s see…the anatomy of a male’s human body…the anatomy of a female’s human body…the difference between the genders…sexual reproduction. Bingo!” He muttered, ignoring this feeling of embarrassment as he read each title. He particularly blushed when he glanced at the title about a woman’s body. An image of Vanya immediately flashed in his mind, but he shook those hormonal thoughts away. He could think about those when he turned fourteen-years-old. Right now, he had to remain focus on the task at hand. He couldn’t afford being this easily distracted teen while his beloved violinist solidified her bond with someone else. For the sake of his insecurities, he needed to protect his spot in Vanya’s heart. Depressing, but he had to be done.

He flipped to the page about sexual reproduction; though, he’d soon regret it as he came face-to-face with a diagram labeled with the different components of a male’s penis. His eyes widened. His face flushed. He slowly swept his tongue across his bottom lip, wetting it as it had become dry. His heart started to race as he scanned the section about the male reproduction section.

Lately, he had dreamt about an older version of himself starting a family with Vanya. So, it was only natural that he educated himself. Right?

He immediately focused on the section where it briefly talked about what happened during puberty for males. His head cocked to the side as his brows raised.

“Great…” He mumbled as he finished reading that his easily riled up hormones would stick with him until he becomes an old man. Well, that explained why his dad always seemed like he had a stick up his ass. He no longer felt that sexual drive.

Then, he grimaced. Why did he put that disgusting image in his head?

Wanting to get rid of that horrid image quickly, he flipped through the pages, ignoring the possibility of getting a paper cut. He stared off into the distance, not wanting to look at any rather detailed diagrams of the human body. He wanted to save that for when he was ready to progress the intimacy that he and Vanya shared. But that would only happen when they older…much… _much_ …older.

After what seemed like an eternity of page turning, Five glanced, mentally preparing to see a picture of either a male’s body part or a female’s body part.

Luckily, he didn’t see any and actually landed on section that would better equip him to understand what happens during a girl’s period. He swiftly prepared himself, uttering a quick prayer, before reading,

“During each period, the inner lining of woman’s uterus is shed through the vagina…” Five’s ears turned bright red. His cheeks became scorching hot. Okay, he didn’t prepare himself enough. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and repeated that action until he calmed his nerves enough. “The purpose of this blood is to provide nutrients for a fertilized egg if a woman was to become pregnant…” The poor, flustered boy stopped again. His mind bombarded with the thoughts of Vanya could now get pregnant. Holy shit. They just started kissing and now that she officially began this big – huge – change, he needed to prepare himself. He needed to strengthen his will-power to pull away from Vanya’s precious lips, so they wouldn’t do anything they weren’t ready to. “Around the time of a woman’s first period, her body shape will become curvier, her hips and breasts will get bigger…” Okay, now that explained why Grace told Vanya about the thing about bras.

Fuck…

He had to be careful when he hugged Vanya. He didn’t want to squish her growing breasts and accidentally hurt her.

But…

How would they feel against his chest? Would they feel kind of hard? Or would they feel soft? Wait. Would he even feel them if Vanya started to wear a bra? What kind of bra would she even go far? Was she the type to wear neutral, nude colors? Like the color white that depicted her innocence. Maybe, she’d be the type to wear dark colors that had lace and clipped in the front.

God…if she wore the ones that clasped in the front, then he’d be fucking doomed…

“Alright…is there something in there that would help me take care of Vanya?”

“You don’t have to take care of me, Five.”

Five flinched and then instantly slammed the book shut and carelessly tossed it to the side, uncaring that he could’ve damaged the book.

Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder, trying his hardest to mask the shy expression that so happily graced his face. Then, he turned his entire body around; their gazes met each other’s. He tilted his head to the side, giving her a once over. With that he learned from the book in his mind, Five did indeed noticed a subtle change in Vanya’s body. Her body looked a little curvier. He paid special attention to the fact that she clutched a pillow against her stomach, hugging it as if it gave her comfort.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts, Five walked up to Vanya, closing the gap between their bodies. With a dimpled grin, he asked,

“How are you feeling after seeing mom?”

Vanya smiled sweetly, “I’m better. She gave me some pain medicine to get rid of the tight pain near my lower abdomen and then gave me something sweet to keep the blood sugar levels high.”

“Why?”

“Apparently, I could feel nauseous or light-headed if they are low, but she said that as my body gets older, that symptom will pass as I’m used to Mother Nature visiting me.”

Five slowly nodded, fishing one of his hands out and gently placing it on her lower back. He began to rub in a circular motion, having read that that tiny action could help relax women.

“Do you want me to get you anything? Chocolate? Ice cream?” He asked, wanting to soothe away Vanya’s discomfort—like the perfect _unofficial_ boyfriend he was.

She softly shook her head; her heart fluttered just a bit as he continued to show concern over her well-being.

“I’m fine. I just need to lie down and put a warm towel on my lower tummy. She said that would help with the cramps as the pain medicine wears off.”

“Okay then.” He said, smiling.

Vanya, on the other hand, noticed a grin appearing on his face. Then, an interesting gleam in his eyes.

Oh, she knew that look.

He was about to teleport the two of them somewhere.

Just as she opened her mouth to protest, wanting to actually walk to her room instead, Five pulled her body close. His hands anchored on her waist as he activated his spatial jump ability.

Vanya squeezed her eyes shut, hating the odd sensation she got whenever he teleported them somewhere.

Seconds later, they reappeared in his room since his bed was a tad roomier.

Vanya gave Five a look. Her expression read, “why couldn’t we just walk?”, but the headstrong boy simply waved it off. He then laced their fingers together and guided them over to the bed. He removed the pillow away from her, carelessly tossing it to the side.

“Lie down.” He politely instructed, shielding his eyes since she wore a skirt. He was a gentleman after all.

Vanya chuckled softly, finding his actions a bit excessive but understandable as he was always protective and overly caring about her well-being. She maneuvered onto the body, careful to not move too much as she wanted the pad to stay in its place. She might ask Grace to buy her ones with the wings since Vanya moved around a lot.

“Okay! I’m ready!” She shouted happily, making Five shake his head with an amused grin.

He soon followed after, carefully moving his body so he wouldn’t hurt her. He then laid his head onto the pillow and then lifted up his arms. Vanya took that as his invitation to snuggle, and so she did. She curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing the sound of his beating, racing heart.

Her bright smile softened as Five began to play with the strands of her hair.

“And to think…I get the privilege of taking care of you until you hit menopause.”

“Oh, my goodness Five…”

Vanya glanced up, meeting Five’s warm gaze.

Then, before her shyness could take over, she lifted up her head enough to press her lips against his. She added a bit of pressure and allowed it to linger for a few more seconds.

She pulled away, revealing her rosy cheeks, and adverted her gaze, completely missing Five’s bright red cheeks and toothy grin.

“Thank you though…”

“Don’t mention it…”

* * *

**A/N:** Forever spoiling you guys! I'm starting to think this might be a part of my schedule because last week, I also updated this story on Sunday/Saturday evening. So, I think I might do that. Unless stated otherwise, this series will be updated  **every** Sunday! My plan is release a new request for this series, work on the next chapter for  _Pressing That Rewind Button,_ and then work on a request for this series! But enough about the life of the writer, what do you think of this request? :D Did you guys love seeing a flustered Five again? I know I did! I honestly had to channel my experience when I was first visited by Mother Nature. I legit freaked out and was embarrassed to tell my mom but gave in because the cramps got so bad and yeah. The life of being a girl (sorry to the fellas that read this lol)! 

Up next is my own personal idea and the title is "A Song About Love" :) Comment below what you think is going to happen in that chapter!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also...  **please do NOT send any**  more requests! 

\- Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not taking anymore requests/suggestions for this series! :) I _might_ do something like this again once _Pressing That Rewind Button_ is over but before I start on the untitled sequel! :) But for now, requests are closed and thank you so much for reading!


	8. A Song About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝I always wanted someone like you  
> Who knows how to make me smile  
> You can stay here for a little bit  
> Or you can stay here for a while❞  
> — "Will You Be Mine" by Zalman Krause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by no one! :) This was actually my own idea, and I hope you guys like it!

_“So, can we make this thing official…?”_

Five strummed the guitar, playing a few notes, hoping that he could figure out the appropriate tune for the song. The song he had hoped to play for his violin princess on Valentine’s Day. Sure, it would be cliché to confess his love and ask her to be officially his today. On the day that was designated for lovers, but he couldn’t help it. If he were to wait another day, then he probably wouldn’t do it. He mustered enough courage to even write a song for her as she had written him a song and played it for him a few weeks ago. God, he thought he fell in love with her violin playing, but her singing and guitar playing was something entirely new. Something different that he had honestly not prepared for. He could’ve sworn his heart went to the moon and back after hearing her innermost thoughts come out. He loved hearing how he made her feel. How she made him feel secure whenever the two of them spent time together. She always relied on him, and through her song, he learned that he could rely on her.

She was his strength…

And she needed to know that…

Tapping the pencil against the sheet music, Five groaned; his frustrations had gotten the best of him. Why was this difficult? Vanya wrote a song for him based around her feelings, so why couldn’t he do it as well?

“Come on Five…just pour out what you want to say to Vanya…” He gripped his hair, angry at himself for not starting this sooner. Now, he was in this predicament with the clock ticking away. Every second that passed him by meant that his violin princess was closer to coming home from school. The minute she came home, then it was game time. He would execute his ultimate Valentine’s Day event.

But first…

He needed to finish this God damn song…

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Five repositioned the guitar on his lap, placed his fingers over the chords, and started from the beginning.

 _“I just wanna love you, baby…For the rest of my life…”_ He sang; his voice broke in the beginning as he forgot to clear out his throat. He fought the embarrassing blush that crept on his cheeks and focused all his attention on the lyrics. The moment he lost himself to his love for Vanya, the song just naturally wrote itself. He plucked the strings; the melody flowed up into the air, bouncing off the four walls of the music room. He bobbed his head to the music, loving and pleased with the melody that was created for the song.

 _“Will you be mine? Will you be mine all the time? Will you be mine? If I tell you that I got everything you want…And I’ll make it all feel right…Will you be mine? Say you’ll be mine…”_ Five sang softly, pausing in his strumming to quickly jot down the lyrics before he’d forget. Just as he finished writing, what he deemed as the chorus, the next verse appeared in his mind. He placed the pencil down and picked up his guitar. He played the beginning chords and continued to do so until he got a feel for the melody again. He mentally counted himself in and sang both the first verse and chorus. Then, he tried out the lyrics to the second verse.

“I’ve been waiting for someone like you…” Five tried that line out, singing it, but had this look of uncertainty. That didn’t seem right. Sure, it conveyed his true feelings for the violinist, but it wasn’t _exactly_ it.

The confused boy clicked his tongue, still trying to figure out what would be the appropriate lyric to begin that verse. Then, by the graces of the songwriting muses, it hit him.

 _“I always wanted someone like you…Who knows how to make me smile…”_ He sang softly, grinning from ear-to-ear.

God, he hoped that Vanya would love this song…

Meanwhile, while Five rushed to finish his Valentine’s Day present, Vanya entered the manor with a bunch of roses in her hands. Oh, she couldn’t forget her violin case and lunch bag. A faint groan escaped her lips as she felt the muscles in her arms strain. She was almost certain that her arms would forever be stuck in that position.

Carefully, she shrugged off her jacket and knelt to pick it up; the hood was barely secure on her index and middle fingers. She surprised herself for not dropping for violin case or her lunch bag while bending down with a heavy backpack in tow. Perhaps, she could finally take on Luther in arm wrestling with her newly formed muscles.

 Then, while deep in her rather amusing thoughts, Vanya gave in to her need to relax her arms. She dropped everything on to the tiled floor, wincing as a few loud thuds echoed throughout the foyer.

Okay…maybe not…

At least her siblings and Five knew that she was home now…

“Good afternoon, Miss Vanya.” The embarrassed teenage girl heard, causing her to pry her eyes away from the mess she had created.

With a sheepish grin, Vanya greeted her dad’s personal and most trusted assistant and asked how his day was.

“Oh, you know the usual Miss Vanya. It seems that your siblings’ talents are improving; though, Master Five has been giving Sir Reginald a bit of a headache.”

“What do you mean, Pogo?”

“Just that, Miss Vanya. From my standpoint, it seems that the poor boy is under a lot of stress as of recent,” A warm smile graced the primate’s face, “Perhaps, a visit from his favorite “sibling” could help?” He suggested, fully aware of her special relationship with the time-traveling obsessed boy.

Vanya couldn’t help but smile shyly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks became rosy as she felt the muscles twinge a bit from how high her cheekbones were. Even when Five wasn’t around, he always managed to make her smile to the point that her cheekbones almost reached her eyes. He called it her, “eye smile”, because whenever she did that, he always noticed that her eyes would smile as well. Though, Vanya had argued that the way her eyes were curved, it would’ve been considered as a “frown”. But of course, Five being Five, he ignored her argument and then switched topics. Well, by switching topics, he kissed her sweetly while his hands roamed all over her body.

That boy had gotten handsy lately…

And she never fully understood why…

“I’ll pay him a visit, Pogo. After all, it is indeed Valentine’s Day, so I might as well spend it with my Valentine.” She said, picking up her many Valentine’s Day grams. Her school did this cute little fundraiser where students could spend two dollars and send a rose to the person that they had a crush on. While Vanya was flattered that received so many roses, she feared Five’s reaction when he saw them. That boy was so easily jealous when he honestly had no reason to be. She was completely his, and that was something that would never change. Not in a million of years.

Forming a bouquet, Vanya bunched up her roses and politely asked Pogo if he could put her violin case in her room and hand Grace her lunch bag. Of course, Pogo agreed to her request. It was always kind of refreshing to be asked to do something normal. While, yes, he did enjoy running studies on the other Hargreeves children, there was something about carrying out a simple task that made him feel at ease. There was no need for worrying over whether he had jotted down the data correctly or not. There was no sign of stress whatsoever.

It was genuinely nice…

“Good luck, Miss Vanya. I am quite aware of the fact how easy-tempered and envious that boy could get when it comes to you.”

“Thanks, Pogo…I’m going to need it…”

Plucking the strings of his guitar, Five found himself lost in the music once again. A few minutes ago, he had taken a small break, giving his mind some time to rest. Well, more like he allowed his thoughts to drift off until it settled on Vanya. A warm, soft smile appeared on his face as he thought how her sweet lips were, especially whenever she smiled. He focused how her body felt against his while his arms were wrapped around her waist, securing her against him. Childish, but he was genuinely afraid that she would disappear if he were to let go.

Fond memories invaded his brain, helping his creativity bank come up with new lyrics to Vanya’s song. Then, with one final thought of her, Five sat up from the couch and went back to work.

 _“Cause when I’m with you baby…I don’t think too deep…Everything just makes sense…And it’s the love I wanna keep…”_ He sang softly; his rugged voice complimented the acoustic guitar. He lightly tapped his foot the melody, adding a little beat to the guitar. _“Cause when I’m with you my darling…I don’t worry too much…Will you turn off my mind? Will you turn on your touch?”_ He continued, loving the hook he had created because of Vanya plaguing his thoughts. Though, she was always on his mind. She was practically embedded into his heart.

“Question, how does one turn on their touch?” Teased a voice, causing the poor boy to misplay some chords, creating a horrid sound.

“Is this how you feel whenever I sneak up on you?” Five glanced over his shoulder and a smirk instantly appeared on his face. Speaking of the devil…there was his violin princess…

Vanya chuckled, “Nah. I think you’re much worse than what I just did.” She teased, pushing herself from the doorframe and walking over to the couch.

Five shook his head yet still had the amused smirk plastered on his lips. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a bulk of red. He turned his head and looked down. He cocked up one of his brows. His lips pursed. Who the fuck gave her those roses?

Who grew the balls to confess to her? Like, did they have a death wish? They must’ve if they sent her a bouquet of flowers that was the primary symbol of love. A token of an emotion that was strictly reserved for him. Right?

“Where did you get that?” He clenched his jaw, swallowing harshly, as he pointed at the roses with his right hand. His left hand clutched onto the guitar, making sure it didn’t slip from his grasp.

Vanya followed his finger and landed on her many Valentine’s Day grams. She blinked a few times as her mind tried to figure out the best combination of words that could defuse Five’s unnecessary jealousy.

“Uh…these are flowers that my school sold to raise money for the Spring dance in a few months.” She explained; her tone wary.

The jealous teen nodded, “And did you buy those yourself because you’re the sweetest girl I know and would honestly do that?”

Ooh. Check-mate. He didn’t even give her the chance to move some pieces around. He went straight for the finishing move.

“He’s getting better…” She thought, chuckling nervously as this awkward smile painted itself on her face. “What are the odds of you allowing me to keep one of these roses if I said, “no”?”

“Slim to none.”

“Then, yes. I totally bought these roses myself.”

Five snorted before placing his guitar on the floor and resting it against the base of the couch. He then calmly stood up, towering over his violin princess, and gently took the roses away from her hands. He held one of them up; his eyes read the content of the note.

_“To Vanya: I really love your violin playing and the passion you display during orchestra. Would you mind being my Valentine today? – E.S”_

The nervous girl studied the jealous boy’s body language. She noted how tensed he looked; though, his face remained calm.

Oh, that couldn’t be good.

Just as Vanya stood up, ready to take back the flowers so she could dispose of them herself, a bright bluish-white light emitted from Five. Then, it swiftly disappeared. Vanya no longer saw Five, but she knew that he would be back shortly. She counted down starting from ten, and just as she reached one, Five popped up again. He dawned a dimpled grin as he dusted his hands off. He flopped back down on the couch, taking Vanya down with him. The possessive boy then wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, just before kissing her the side of her forehead sweetly.

He would normally aim for her lips, but he knew that she was more than likely annoyed with the little stunt he pulled.

At least, he had tonight to capture her precious lips.

Placing yet another sweet kiss but this time on her cheek, Five pulled away and interlaced their hands. His thumb lightly traced circles on the back of her hand.

“So, how was school?”

“Well. Other than receiving a bunch of roses, that you so _happily_ threw away, and getting the second to highest score in my math class, it was just like any other day.”

Five smiled, “That’s good though. I would honestly be concerned if something negative happened to you.” He then leaned his face close, deciding to be gutsy and try and kiss her on the lips.

But Vanya wasn’t stupid…

She quickly held up her hand, having it act as a wall between their lips.

“Oh, no…you’re going to get away with it easily.”

Five feigned hurt, “Why Vanya, what ever do you mean?”

Vanya rolled her eyes, “You are too much sometimes…makes me wonder if you deserve my Valentine’s day present now.”

Curiosity washed over his face. His eyes widened as he removed his arm from her shoulders. His sudden change in demeanor made Vanya giggle softly.

It was nice to know that despite him acting as if he was an old man, he was still a teenage boy. He was instantly intrigued by Vanya’s words and actions that he would behave to obtain whatever it was she held hostage.

Wow. He was whipped for his violin princess. God, he felt like Luther.

“If I replace your roses, can I have your present?” Five flashed his boyish charms, fully aware that Vanya was a sucker for his dimpled grin and warm gaze.

Vanya, on the other hand, gave him a look but ultimately gave in. She honestly didn’t care for those roses since none of them were from him, and it was quite amusing to see Five so riled up. Though, she was certain that it would bite her in the ass when they older but hopefully, she and Five would’ve had worked on his insecurities and become a stronger, trusting couple.

Deep in her heart, she knew that that would happen between them.

She had absolute faith in her unique bond with Five.

She loved him after all…

Instead of answering, Vanya crouched over, bending over her backpack. She had sat it down in front of her feet before sitting down next to Five moments prior. She unzipped the bag and fished through her school materials. Her fingers grazed over her binders, some notebooks, and her science textbook.

Her lips thinned as she shoved her head inside her backpack, desperate to find his present. She prayed to God that she didn’t accidentally leave it behind in the school’s music room.

Her chest tightened and breath hitched from the mere thought of it. Her fears began to come true with each passing second and still no present in sight.

Five sensed her distressed and rested a loving hand on her lower back.

“Hey. If you don’t have my present in there, then you can always—” But before he could finish his comforting words, Vanya shot back, returning to her original position.

“I found it!” She beamed, holding a green colored composition notebook.

Five cocked his hand to the side, “That’s not one of your school notebooks.”

“You would be correct my good sir. This is in fact not one of my school notebooks, but it is your present.” She said, happily handing over the notebook. She practically beamed while this look of joy burned brightly in her eyes.

Five grasped the notebook and gave it one glance-over. What could it be? Was it a journal filled with her innermost thoughts and secrets? If it was, then she honestly didn’t need to write it all out. He would gladly lend his ear if it meant that she would no longer have these worries – these doubts – eating away her mind to point of insanity.

Seriously…what was it…?

“Are you going to continue looking at it as if it’s a bomb or are you going to open it up?” Five heard Vanya’s teasing voice. He didn’t even have to look at her to know that she had a playful grin visible on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Five opened the cover, and the second he did, his eyes widened. A faint gasp escaped him.

A song…

She had gifted him another song…

 _“I Was Made For Loving You”_ read the title.

The shocked boy’s eyes flickered from the song to Vanya, who still smiled brightly at him, silently hoping that he at least liked her present.

He then flipped through the pages, reading the lyrics. With each line he read, his heart nearly stopped. His face flushed.

To say that he was happy would be quite the understatement…

He was over the moon…

Five dropped the notebook to the side and immediately pulled Vanya into the most loving, warm embrace. His hot cheek pressed against hers as he tightened his hold around the girl he absolutely loved with his entire heart.

After what seemed like an hour of hugging, Five pulled away, revealing a bright smile; his dimple made an appearance.

“Well, thank you for stealing my idea of gifting a song.” He teased, “But, I will cherish this song along with the other one forever.” He added before kissing her nose sweetly.

Vanya giggled softly, “So what’s my present?”

“Meet me in the courtyard around 8 P.M. and dress warm since it’s still Winter.”

“Why?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Alrighty then.”

Pulling her jacket closer, Vanya tip-toed down the stairs and made her into the foyer. She didn’t want anyone to be alerted to her presence as she had fibbed a little bit for an evening alone with Five. Twenty minutes after dinner, both Luther and Allison had asked the violinist if she could play some mood music while they gave each other their Valentine’s Day present. An hour after dinner, Diego had asked her if she had some free time to help with his knife throwing since he felt in his gut that his speed would increase. And not even after politely turning down Diego, Klaus and Ben had wanted to see if she were up for some sibling bonding time in the library.

For some strange reason, Vanya was popular among her siblings. Well, Luther and Allison made sense since they wanted her beautiful violin music, but the others? Odd. Definitely odd.

But it warmed her heart knowing that her siblings wanted her. Whether it was her assistance doing practice or a simple advice on something, it made her feel appreciated. She didn’t feel like a wallflower around them.

Not anymore…

Gradually, the nervous girl neared the doors that led to the courtyard. She could feel her heart race – practically pound – against her chest. Her breathing grew sporadic, hitching as she closed the gap between herself and Five, who patiently yet nervously waited for her on the other side.

Just the mere thought of him caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of her tummy. She _had_ to see him now…

Picking up her pace, Vanya finally reached the door. She carefully glanced around, making sure no one saw her before pulling on the door handle. Instantly, she met with a rush of cold Winter air. It felt a bit relaxing as the cool breeze fanned her hot face, hoping it cooled her blushing cheeks.

“Five…?” She called out, looking around, trying to find him in the darkness.

Then, not even seconds after saying his name, this bright light almost blinded her. She heard a familiar sound, signaling her that Five must’ve had teleported to her.

Just like how he always did whenever she thought about him or said his name. It made her a little special knowing that he would come running whenever she mentioned his name.

Slowly, Vanya pried her eyes open, and the moment she did, she gasped. Her eyes widened as this look of disbelief mixed with awe washed over her face.

There he stood, wearing a tuxedo and holding a single pink rose. She also noticed a guitar strap on him.

Confusion soon took over and just as she opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, she heard a soft melody. The way he played gave her this relax, “chilling on the beach” kind of vibe.

She loved it…

“Hi, my name is Five Hargreeves, and I’ll be playing an original song.” He announced as he continued to play the guitar; his fingers plucked the strings before his hand covered them, stopping for only a second.

 _“I wanna feel your inside me…Ooh where I go…So can you say it real fast…And we could take it slow…”_ He sang, causing the slowly teary-eyed Vanya to smile. Her cheeks practically reached her eyes. That was how wide her smile was…

 _“Will you be mine? Will you be mine all the time? Will you be mine? If I tell you that I got everything you want…and I’ll make it all feel right… Will you be mine? Say you’ll be mine…”_ Vanya didn’t need to hear the rest of the song to know what was in Five’s heart. While they never officially put a label on their interesting – _unique_ – relationship, she knew that she belonged to him just like how he belonged to her.

And, while they were never too bothered by the fact that in the eyes of the law, they were adopted siblings, they loved and cared for each other as anything but.

To them, their relationship was special—something that went against the grain.

It matched their circumstances perfectly…

As the song neared the end, Vanya smiled brightly with tear-stained cheeks. Seeing her smile at him like that fed him enough courage to initiate the next step of his little operation.

Five strummed the last chords, drawing out the last note. Vanya applauded for him, clapping even though her hands were little numb from the cold. A shy smile graced the boy’s face as he swung the guitar back and positioned the strap so it wouldn’t choke him.

Then, he took a step closer, taking out the pink rose he had tuck away inside the pocket of his suit jacket minutes before playing. His gaze softened; adoration glowed in his eyes. The corners of his mouth curved upwards, revealing the dimple Vanya had grown to love.

Little by little, the gap between him and Vanya decreased. She was within in arms’ reach of him, which made him happy as he despised not holding her. He loved how her body felt against his.

It felt…right…

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Vanya.”

“You jerk. You made me cry.”

Five chuckled quietly, “I’m sorry, but at least they were tears of joy, so it’s okay.”

Vanya shook her head, letting out a few airy laughs.

“Glad to know that if I cry tears of happiness, it’s fine.” She teased, taking the rose from Five’s hand as he held it out in front of her.

“Now, on to the important part of my present…” He trailed on, gently grasping Vanya’s hand. He honestly didn’t care if the rose slipped out of her dainty fingers. He needed to hold some part of her for what he was about to say next. “I know that we might be too young to say this, but I honestly don’t care.” His eyes bore right into hers. A faint blush crept on both of their cheeks as their hearts sped up from the anticipation, “I love you, Vanya Hargreeves. You are the better half of me as your personality compliments mine perfectly to the point that even Pogo tends to forget about my arrogance side,” He kissed her cheek sweetly, pulling away and revealing a warm, soft smile, “And I need you. Not, in a “I’ll die if I don’t have you near me every single day” type of way, but in a “you make me want to become a better person for you” type of way,” Then, he finally kissed her lovingly on the lips, “And it would make me fucking happy if you would be my girlfriend.” He finished his speech. He poured out his heart – his emotions – to the girl in front of him. The girl he couldn’t imagine his life without.

A few sniffles escaped her as Vanya giggled while tears continued to cascade down her precious cheeks.

“Did you really have to ask? Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend. You make me into a better version of myself every single day. It is because of you I found the courage to stand up to our siblings when they were talking shit about you. It is because of you I was able to make friends at my public school,” Then, she paused, closing the gap completely as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “And it is thanks to you that I am able to do this…” She whispered sweetly, capturing his lips this time.

Just like the first she initiated the kiss, Five was rendered speechless. But at least he returned this time…unlike before…

Slowly, the _official_ couple pulled away, revealing flushed faces and warm smiles.

“I think curfew isn’t for another hour, what do you want to do now?” asked Five, taking her cold hand as he guided them back inside the manor.

Vanya hummed in response, “Well, if you’re up for a duet, I have a song in mind.”

“Oh? What song?”

“ _I Was Made For Loving You_ ”

“Perfect.”

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it guys! They are now  _officially_ a couple! I actually had a little too much fun writing this because this almost reached 5K words! I just love this pairing so much that I guess showed through my writing! Also, what do you guys thinking of Five playing the guitar for Vanya? ;) I know that Aidan Gallagher plays both the guitar and piano, so I thought...why not showcase his guitar playing skills! He also writes songs too, so I also wanted to highlight that in this, even though someone else wrote the song used in this story. 

**Up next** is a request and let's just say that Five is going to be pissed off and perhaps irrational. . . ;) comment below your guesses! I want to know why you'll think he'd get that way.  **Updates** for this story is every  **Sunday!** Thank you so much for reading!

Don’t forget to leave a kudos/comment on your thoughts! I love hearing them! :) Also...  **please do NOT send any**  more requests! 

\- Kim

 

» Look more fan art! Of course, these were drawn by the amazing  **© sleepytime_satan** ! The drawings above were based off the last chapter where Vanya experienced her first visit from Mother Nature! If you guys get inspired to draw a little something something for me, then please send it my way! I love showcasing your talents! :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not taking anymore requests/suggestions for this series! :) I might do something like this again once Pressing That Rewind Button is over but before I start on the untitled sequel! :) But for now, requests are closed and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
